Queen
by Authors03
Summary: Sang ratu bermarga Hyuuga itu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah sekian lama. Memutuskan untuk balas dendam pada sekelompok orang yang telah membuatnya tertidur tapi siapa sangka ia malah bertemu dengan suaminya yang masih sangat ia cintai itu..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Queen

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

Queen by author03

Adventure\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang, menghangat dan memanaskan seisi bumi serta benda, bangunan, hewan dan manusia didalamnya. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 12.32. Lalu lintas, jalanan, bangunan terus saja dipenuhi manusia berlalu lalang. Tak ada satu haripun kata libur dari keramaian disemua tempat termaksud kota Konoha yang terletak disalah satu bagian di dalam Jepang.

.

Tak tak tak.. Seorang gadis bersurai pink berjalan menggunkan heel 5cm dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Ia sedang buru-buru. Setumpuk berkas ditangannya hingga menutup hidungnya harus sampai di atas meja atasannya di lantai 17, satu menit lagi tapi sekarang ia masih berada dilantai tiga. Ia baru bekerja satu minggu di Uzumaki corp ini dan tugasnya tidak pernah selesai. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dirinya sangat menginginkan pekerjaan ini. Tak mudah diterima oleh perusahaan besar seperti ini. Jadi dirinya tak akan menyerah hanya karena setumpuk kertas.

.

Tak tak tak..

"Minggir. Maaf. Permisi." ucapan inilah yang terus teelontar dari bibir gadis itu ketika ia hampir menabrak manusia lainnya.

Gadis bersurai pink ini berbelok ke belokan untuk mencapai lift yang sudah tak jauh darinya tapi tanpa dirinya sadari, seorang lelaki bersurai kuning muncul dari arah tujuannya menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Braaakk!

"Kyaaaaahh!" pekik gadis itu terkejut ketika ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang manusia yang menyebabkan semua kertas ditangannya berhamburan ke udara termaksud dirinya yang terhuyung ke belakang.

...

Perlahan kelopak mata gadis tadi terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata hijau yang indah seperti biasanya.

"U-Uzumaki-san!" panggil nya terkejut sambil menjauh dari tangan kekar yang menahan tubuhnya agar tak ambruk ke lantai.

"Apakah berkasku sudah diatas meja, Sakura?" tanya Sang Uzumaki Naruto yang tak lain adalah pemilik gedung besar tempat Sakura bekerja ini.

Sakura menelan susah payah ludahnya. Emm.. Berkas itu telah berserak dilantai..

.

.

.

Kejadian tadi adalah kejadian dimana pertama kali mereka mulai akrab. Kejadian dua tahun lalu dan kini mereka telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tentunya kalimat 'sepasang kekasih' tak luput dari mulut para penggosip dimana-mana tapi siapa perduli? Mereka saling mencintai..

.

09.21

"Naruto. Sakura." panggil seorang lelaki bersurai merah ketika ia melihat dua manusia yang ia panggil terduduk di kursi tak jauh dari ruangan dimana dirinya keluar barusan.

"Sasori-niisan." Panggil Sakura sambil melangkah menghampiri kakaknya didepan pintu yang tentunya langsung diikuti oleh Naruto.

Naruto menatap tag name disaku jas putih panjang dibagian dada Sasori. Dia bukan dokter melainkan seorang penelitian segala sesuatu yang terdapat kata 'antik'

Entahlah mengapa dia menyukai segala hal seperti itu. Naruto sama sekali tak menyukainya begitu pula dengan Sakura tapi karena kekasihnya itu ingin kemari, atas permintaan Sasori, tentunya jadi mau tak mau disinilah mereka. Kemari dan mendengarkan kisah panjang lebar soal benda penemuan baru, Mungkin?

"Semalam, sebuah lubang besar di tanah Suna muncul secara tak sengaja. Aku ingin kalian kesana dan mengeceknya." perintah Sasori yang tak mau menerima penolakan. Oh, tidak. Naruto lupa bahwa ia sudah bekerja disini.

Satu tahun lalu Sakura bekerja disini, terpaksa lebih tepatnya dan karena Naruto tak ingin membiarkan kekasihnya dengan pekerjaan pengecekan yang menurutnya berbahaya, ia memilih menyerahkan segala aset perusahaan ke tangan adiknya dan ya.. Ia bekerja bersama Sakura, meskipun ia tak menyukai pekerjaan yang menurutnya aneh, mengerikan dan berbahaya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cinta bisa membuatmu melakukan apapun yang tak kau sukai.

Dan satu hal lagi, Sasori adalah orang tertinggi ditempat besar, gelap nan dipenuhi barang aneh ini. Tak lupa memiliki banyak izin dari berbagai kalangan orang penting. Jadi, ia punya lebih dari hak dan izin untuk mengobrak tanah manapun dijepang ini, selama itu tak melukai manusia ataupun hewan dan tidak merusak bangunan manapun ataupun meruntuhkan jepang ini.

.

.

.

.

12.34

Disinilah Sakura dan Naruto sekarang beserta yang lainnya, tiba dengan helikopter setelah satu jam perjalanan dari Konoha.

Mereka turun dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ke sebuah lubang besar yang tak sengaja muncul karena sebuah kecelakaan dan usia.

...

Tempat yang gelap tapi untung saja masih bisa terlihat karena senter di kening mereka berenam termasuk Naruto dan Sakura.

.

Perlahan turun dengan tali yang melingkar di pinggang mereka masing-masing, tak lupa dengan lebih dari sepuluh orang menunggu di atas, mengawasi dan berjaga-jaga jika datangnya orang atau lebih tepatnya lawan lain.

.

.

.

Tap.. Naruto melepaskan pengait di tali yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan melirik ke sekelilingnya. Tempat ini cukup dalam.

.

Cik.. Sakura menyalakan senter yang ia dapat dari sisi pinggangnya. Mengarahkannya kesana-sini dan yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah banyaknya jalan yang gelap. Perasaannya tak enak. Tempat ini berhawa sangat menakutkan, rasanya seperti kini ia berada di kuburan pada tengah malam.

"Sakura.." Naruto memberi aba-aba dengan satu tangannya, mengatakan kembali kesini setelah 60 menit yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura pada seorang lelaki berambut raven tak jauh darinya yang masih sibuk dengan sekelilingnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan mereka langsung melangkah dengan hati-hati menuju lubang pertama di barat. dua orang ke jalan kedua dibagian selatan.

"Kiba." lelaki bertaring kecil dengan segitiga di kedua pipinya mengangukkan kepalanya dan mengekori Naruto memasuki lubang besar ke tiga di utara.

.

.

40 menit kemudian, dimana keenam orang pencari masih tak menemukan apa-apa ditambah mereka sudah berpisah kejalan masing-masing dikarenakan banyak nya cabang.

Keadaan masih sama. Masih gelap, mengerikan, menakutkan dan kosong. Tempat ini terlihat seperti rumah besar yang kosong, tanpa perabotan. Di semua sisinya pun berdebu, bertanah dan dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, terkadang ada tikus, kalajengking dan hewan kecil lainnya yang berlalu lalang.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura terkejut ketika ia berbelok dan menemukan Naruto yang tengah menatap kesana-kesini dengan senter ditangan dan keningnya.

"Sakura? Mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura.

"Kita telah berpencar. Firasatku tak enak. Aku takut disini. Kita tak bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi." jelas Sakura ketakutan. Firasatnya sungguh tak enak soal hal ini. Ia tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya. Kakaknya selalu mengatakan selalu berpencarian dengan firasat. Firasat akan selalu membantu kita dan kini firasat Sakura berkata mereka harus segera keluar dari sini.

"Janga"

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Naruto dan Sakura terperanjat kaget sambil menatap suara teriakan yang bergema diseluruh sisi.

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto khawatir. Ia mengengam pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya pergi tapi belum tiga langkah mereka melangkah. Tanah tiba-tiba saja berguncang. Atap-atap tanah langsung saja berjatuhan.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura takut sambil mengengam erat kedua pundak Naruto sedangkan Naruto memalukan erat Sakura, menghalang atap-atap dari tanah dan batu kecil tak menghantamnya. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

.

"Kiba! Itu hanya jaring laba-laba," ucap Sasuke terkejut pada Kiba yang terlihat terperangkap di banyaknya jaring laba-laba yang bahkan sudah lebih mirip dibilang tumpukan wol.

"Kau membuat kami terkejut." seorang gadis bersurai merah menelan rasa takutnya ketika ia muncul di asal suara bersama satu rekannya.

"Kiba bodoh."

"Ka-karin. Sasuke. Sai." Panggil kiba ketika ia berlari menghampiri ketiga temannya itu.

"Aku bersumpah ada orang disana tadi. Dia menangkapku." ucap Kiba bimbang sambil melirik ke arah dimana dirinya terperangkap tadi.

"Itu benar. Kau menangkap dirimu sendiri." jawab Sai tak percaya. Tak ada manusia lain disini kecuali mereka.

"Kita harus mencari Naruto dan Sakura. Ini sudah satu jam dan kita tak menemukan apa-apa." Ucap Karin yang kemudian melangkah pergi. Ia tak mau membuang percuma waktunya disini.

Lagi-lagi Kiba melirik kebelakang sambil mengekori ketiga temannya. Ia bersumpah, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan wajah dipenuhi tindikan. Ia sungguh melihatnya.

.

.

.

Kraaakk.. Braaccckkk.. Biaammm!

"Kyaaahhh!" pekik Sakura takut ketika tanah tiba-tiba runtuh yang membuat dirinya dan Naruto terjatuh kebawah.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh!"

Brackk!

Plummpp!

Sakura langsung tak sadarkan diri ketika kepala dan badannya menghempas kuat banyaknya air yang untungnya tidak dangkal yang bisa saja membunuhnya dan entah berasal dari mana.

"Tohuk! Tolong!" Naruto terus berusaha memunculkan kepalanya ke permukaan air tapi sialnya ia tak tahu caranya. Ia tak tahu cara berenang ataupun menahan kepalanya terus di permukaan air.

"Toluhuk!huk! Tolong!" kedua tangan Naruto terus memukul-mukul air begitu dengan kakinya yang terus menendang tapi sayang nya ia tak berhasil menaikan wajahnya ke permukaan.

...

Tangan dan kaki Naruto tak lagi bisa bergerak, air masuk kemulutnya hingga kedalam tubuhnya.

Bluppblupp.. Tolong...

.

.

.

"Nnnnggh..?" Tubuh Sakura perlahan mengeliat begitu juga dengan mata nya yang perlahan terbuka dan berkedip beberapa kali.

...

Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Aaa.." desisnya ketika ia merasa benjolan dikepalanya dan rasanya sakit. Dimana dia? Seiingat Sakura tadi dirinya jatuh entah kemana bersama Naruto?

Clik.. Sakura menatap ke arah pintu ruangan yang perlahan terbuka.

"Nii-san. Naruto. Sasuke." Panggil Sakura khawatir ketika ketiga manusia itu melangkah menghampirinya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." ucap Sasori lega ketika ia berdiri dipinggir ranjang yang ditempati adiknya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Untung saja Sasuke dan yang lainnya menemukan dan menyelamatkan mereka berdua sebelum mereka tenggelam ke dasar air yang ternyata terhubung ke laut.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan disana?" tanya Sakura teringat. Ia tak sempat lihat apa-apa karena dirinya yang sudah takut setengah mati.

"Karin.. menemukan sebuah buku besar didalam sana. Hanya itu yang bisa kami temukan saat ini. Para pencari sudah kesana untuk mencari lagi. Untuk sementara kalian bisa beristirahat. Nii-san akan pergi dan meneliti buku besar itu." jawab Sasori apa adanya.

.

.

.

"Aa-aku..-

Menemukan.."

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia cari. Tempat yang muncul secara tak sengaja karena dua manusia tadi. Tempat yang sama sekali tak pernah ia ketahui selama ini.

Pluuummpp! Lelaki itu meloncat kedalam air dan berenang ke dasar laut. Sudah lebih dari dua ribu tahun ia mencari ratunya kemana-mana. Tak darat, tak laut. Ia mencari ke semua tempat tapi ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari dan kini. Ia pasti berhasil. Tempat rahasia ini yang tak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ratunya pasti disembunyikan disini. Diruang bawah tanah.

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san, apakah masih tak bisa menemukan apapun disana? Kudengar pencariannya diberhentikan?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai pink sambil menghampiri kakaknya yang masih sibuk dengan buku besar yang Karin temukan sebulan lalu.

"Benar. Kami tak menemukan apapun didalam sana, jadi perncariannya diberhentikan. Tempat itu mungkin hanyalah runtuhan." jawab Sasori yang masih berfokus pada buku didepannya. Tak ada apapun disana selain tanah dan banyaknya jalan kosong dan terhubung satu sama lain dan ruang bawah tanah yang entah bagaimana bisa dipenuhi air laut. Itu tak penting karena bisa saja air laut mengikis tanah itu dan memenuhi ruangan.

Sosori membersihkan sejangkal demi sejangkal kotoran yang menutupi buku itu dengan kuas kecil ditangannya akhirnya, pembersihan buku ini selesai. Tulisan tinta hitam ini terlihat sangat kuno. Ia tak begitu mengerti tulisan ini tapi firasatnya mengatakan banyak hal yang harus ia ketahui dari buku ini.

"Panggilkan Ino untukku." perintah Sasori yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Sakura pun kembali bersama seorang gadis bersurai pirang.

"Mengapa kau memanggil ku?" tanya sang pirang yang bernama Ino sambil menghampiri Sasori dan buku besar diatas meja.

"Terjemahkan ini untukku." pinta Sasori sambil memberi ruang untuk Ino. Sasori telah membersihkan kotoran yang menempel di setiap lembaran kertas ini dengan hati-hati agar tak menghilangkan tulisan yang mungkin rapuh itu, jadi harusnya tak akan sulit untuk Ino membacanya karena tulisnya sudah terlihat.

...

Ino mencermati seinci demi seinci tulisan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya tercetak di lembaran kertas yang bahkan bukan terbuat dari kertas tapi dari emas tipis.

Alis Ino berkerut, ia seolah mengingat sesuatu tapi apa itu?

Ino membalikkan lembaran kertas emas itu lagi dan lagi, mencari setidaknya satu saja petunjuk mengenai buku ini dan satu hal yang bisa ia mengerti hanyalah halaman terakhir buku ini. Dimana tak ada tulisan melainkan gambar-gambar kecil yang terjejer rapi dari atas hingga bawah.

"Gambar-gambar kecil ini seolah terlukis di dinding piramida." ucap Ino dengan jari telunjuknya yang terus menyusuri garis bawah dan keatas tanpa putus hingga mengambar sebuah segitiga. Gambar-gambar ini hanyalah bergambar manusia-manusia ada yang bersujud, ada yang bersimpuh. Tak ada yang aneh dari gambar ini.

"Piramida?" Sasori berpikir keras. Tidak mungkin ada piramida di zaman ini. Benda itu hanya ada dua ribu tahun lalu menurut buku sejarah. Tunggu? Jika saja tak ada yang menghancurkan piramida itu.. Tak mungkin benda besar itu menghilang dengan sendirinya kan?

"Lurus ke jam 11" hanya tulisan kecil inilah yang bisa Ino terjemakan dari sisi bawah kertas.

"Lurus ke jam sebelas?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Apa artinya itu?

Blamm!

"Sasori!" Ino, Sasori dan Sakura menatap terkejut Naruto yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan berlari memasuki ruangan.

"Kalian harus lihat berita sekarang." Naruto berlari keluar dan tentunya diikuti tiga manusia yang langsung bertanya-tanya soal apa itu.

.

.

"Sebuah benda yang di kira piramida tiba-tiba saja muncul di Sunagakure. Polisi tengah bertugas untuk berjaga-jaga disana." tv menayangkan sebuah segitiga besar tiba-tiba saja keluar dari tanah.

!

"Itu... Sama seperti dibuku." ucap Ino terkejut ketika tv menampilkan dari dekat bentuk piramida itu. Ada gambar manusia-manusia disetiap garis pemisah.

"Naruto, cari beberapa pasukan untuk pergi ke tempat itu." perintah Sasori cepat. Lurus ke jam sebelas. Bisa ia artikan perintah untuk terus melangkah maju dari pintu masuk piramida itu atau dari tempat buku itu ditemukan? Mereka harus pergi dan menemukan apapun yang ada disana. Tempat piramida itu muncul dan lubang besar ditanah kemarin tak begitu jauh. Hal ini akan memudahkan para pencari. Tapi bagaimana benda besar itu bisa muncul secara misterius? Mereka harus mencari tahu soal hal ini..

.

.

.

Disinilah Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan tiga lainnya beserta beberapa polisi yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi mereka dari luar karena banyaknya manusia di garis penghalang polisi hendak mendobrak masuk.

Tak ada pintu masuk satu pun di segitiga emas ini, jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk menggali tanah, membuat sebuah lubang agar mereka bisa masuk dan untungnya hal itu berhasil.

.

.

.

Di jam yang sama. terlihat Karin, Kiba, Sai dan tiga lainnya baru memijakkan kaki meraka di tanah. Mereka kembali ke tempat dimana Karin menemukan buku itu dan mencoba terus melangkah maju ke jam sebelas tapi yang meraka temukan hanyalah dinding tanah? Tak ada apapun disini. Hanya jalan buntu.

"Tunggu." Sai menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dinding tanah itu. Mungkinkah?

Buk.. Buk..

Sai meninju berkali-kali dinding didepannya dan tanah yang ia tinju terus saja berjatuhan hingga menampakkan sebuah emas? Tidak, ini pintu yang terbuat dari emas.

"Tidak salah lagi." ucap Kiba menebak. Tempat ini yang buku itu tunjukan. Jika ada pintu disini, itu artinya sesuatu yang besar bersembunyi dibalik tanah ini. Apa jangan-jangan tempat ini adalah rumah besar? Mansion? Istana?... Tapi bagaimana mungkin sebuah rumah bisa masih utuh dengan jangka waktu yang panjang dan tanpa mengalami kerusakan sedikitpun seperti pintu ini?

"Tak bisa dibuka." dan akhirnya mereka memilih membongkar pintu emas itu.

...

Blaaamm! Tanah bergetar ketika pintu berat itu terjatuh. Ruangannya masih sangat baru tapi terlihat kuno. Sebenarnya apa ini?

Deg!

Semua mata diambang pintu langsung membulat pada pemandangan didepan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaahh!" Sakura menyapu kalajengking yang entah sejak kapan berada diatas kepalanya. Tempat ini menyeramkan sekali. Dari tadi ia terus saja berjalan lurus dan ia tak menemukan apapun kecuali tempat yang gelap, serangga beracun dan beberapa barang yang biasa digunakan untuk menghiasi rumah.

.

.

Naruto berjaga-jaga ketika ia memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ia melihat benda bersegi dilantai yang tertutup kain putih yang sudah menghitam karena debu.

Perlahan ia mendekati benda itu dan menyingkirkan pelan kain yang menutup benda persegi yang ternyata bingkai foto.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Naruto membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar namanya terpanggil.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu!" suara mengema itu berhasil membuat Naruto berlari keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura terengah-engah pada Sasuke yang berdiri diambang pintu dan tiga rekan lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran ketika ia menghampiri Sasuke diambang pintu.

...

Sasuke menujuk kedalam ruangan yang membuat mata Naruto dan Sakura menatap apa yang ia tunjuk.

Deg..

"Benda.. Apa itu?"

.

.

.

"Banyak sekali emasnya!" pekik Kiba terkejut pada tumpukan emas gelang, kalung, cincin, pedang, mahkota didalam ruangan hingga mengunung. See? Bisa saja memang tempat ini adalah tempat yang istimewa. Mereka harus membongkar setiap tanah di dinding ini. dengan begitu, mereka akan mengetahui tempat apa ini.

...

Karin masih terdiam. Berusaha mencerna semua ini. Emas? Ini bukan permainan pencarian harta karun kan?

...

"Tunggu." Sai menghalang Kiba yang hendak melangkah masuk. Ada yang aneh. Rasanya ada suatu hawa tengah menghampiri mereka?

Sai membalikkan badannya dan ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam berlari ke balik dinding tanah?

Sai mengangkat jari telunjuknya, pertanda untuk diam dan siaga sambil melangkah menghampiri balik dinding, tak jauh darinya.

...

Greeepp!

"Kaaaaaaahh!" Karin langsung terpekik terkejut ketika sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba keluar dari balik dinding dan mencekik leher Sai, mengangkatnya hingga kaki Sai tak bisa menginjak tanah.

"Sai!" panggil Kiba terkejut. Siapa itu?

"Eergghh!" Sai berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kekar di lehernya tapi tangan itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Gawat! Nafasnya tercekat. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap kebawah dan melihat siapa yang mencekiknya ini.

.

.

.

"Ini terlihat seperti peti untuk menempatkan orang mati?" Sasuke mencermati satu persatu tujuh peti didalam ruangan dan berjejer rapi dan berdebu tapi masih terlihat jelas bentuknya. Petinya terlihat aneh, dimana biasanya, peti mati hanya kotak polos tapi peti ini berbentuk manusia dan ukurannya hanya satu kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh manusia. Apa ada mayat didalam sini?

"Jangan." larang Sakura ketika Sasuke hendak membuka peti didekatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ini ke Sasori-niisan saja. Aku seperti pernah melihat benda ini tapi aku tak ingat dimana." ucap Sakura ragu. Benda ini terlihat menakutkan. Siapa yang tahu apa isi benda ini?

"Aku setuju. Kita bawa saja semuanya ke Sasori." Naruto menyetujui. Mereka tak boleh mengambil resiko dengan membuka sembarangan benda ini.

.

.

.

.

"Eeeerdgghhhaaatt!" Sai melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke leher orang yang mencekiknya dan menguncinya kuat dan akhirnya orang itu pun melepaskan cekikan di leher Sai untuk menjauhkan kaki Sai dari lehernya.

Braaacckk!

"Aaa.."

"Sai!" panggil Karin takut ketika lelaki itu mempu melayangkan Sai ke belakang dengan sekali buang hingga punggung Sai membentur dinding tanah.

"Itu lelaki yang aku lihat!" pekik Kiba terkejut sambil menunjuk lelaki tadi yang menampakan dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Lan..cang.." Kiba dan yang lainnya terdiam ketika lelaki itu tersuara tapi dengan terbata seolah ia baru saja mempelajari kata itu?

"Si-siapa kau?" Karin memberanikan dirinya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Dia terlihat seperti prajurit disebuah game? Lihat saja pakaian prajuritnya. Darimana dia berasal? Siapa dia? Apakah Karin harus menyeretnya ke Sasori? Bagaimana mungkin? Dia terlihat menakutkan dan terlihat berbeda dari semua manusia yang pernah Karin temui.

...

Lelaki dengan wajah yang dipenuhi tindikan itu tak menjawab.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" lelaki itu menyerang. semua orang terbelah menjadi dua dan berlari menjauh sedangkan Kiba malah merlangkah mundur hingga langkahnya terhenti karena terhalang tumpukan emas.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" pekik Kiba terkejut pada memusia gila itu yang terus berlari ke arahnya. Ia akan mati!

"Kiba!"

"Kiba!"

...

!

Pung! Brack! Piam! Kiba melempar semua emas didekatnya dengan kecepatan tinggi yang cukup membuat lelaki tadi melambat.

Piamm! Lelaki itu terus melangkah mundur karena banyaknya barang yang terus menghantamnya.

"Larii!" Kiba langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan dan berlari pergi dan diikuti oleh semua rekannya ketika ia berhasil membuat lelaki gila tadi sedikit menjauh.

.

.

Tanpa menghiraukan apa-apa lagi, mereka semua mengaitkan kait ke tali yang melingkar di pinggang mereka dan memberi aba-aba untuk menarik.

Mereka merasa sedikit lebih tenang karena lelaki gila tadi tak mengejar. Siapa dia? Dia terlihat mengerikan sekali Mengapa lelaki itu bisa disana? Atau dia memang dari sana..?

.

.

.

.

Pluuumpp..

Lelaki bersurai orange itu kembali menyemplung kedalam air ketika ia berhasil mengusir beberapa penyusup. Ia harus segera menemukan ratunya sebelum lebih banyak lagi penyusup.

.

.

.

21.32

Malam telah tiba, Sasori merasa sangat lega dan aneh dengan beberapa cerita orang-orangnya. Segudang emas? Manusia aneh dengan kekuatan tak biasa? Dan ada tujuh peti yang bisa saja berisi mayat. Ini sungguh penemuan hebat. Semua benda disini bisa adalah peninggalan sejarah setidaknya dua ribu tahun lalu. Jika mereka bisa meneliti semua benda ini, mereka akan bisa tahu soal banyak hal tentang masa lalu. Mereka akan terkenal dengan semua penemuan ini. Ini sungguh keberuntungan nya karena selama ini tak ada yang menemukan tempat itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua beristirahat. Kita akan melanjutkan pekerjaan besok." semua manusia melangkah keluar ketika mendapat perintah itu. Sasori berharap Ino akan segera bisa membaca tulisan dibuku besar itu, jadi semua ini akan terasa lebih mudah. Penemuan ini sungguh menarik semua minatnya. Ia harus memerintahkan beberapa orang lagi untuk membongkar dinding tanah dan melihat tempat apa itu sebetulnya. Dan piramida yang tiba-tiba muncul. Peti mati yang entah apa isinya.. Ini tak mudah.. Tapi ia akan mencari jawabannya soal semua yang baru ia temui ini. Ini sungguh penelitian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Berbeda dari guci antik dan lainnya. Ini lebih dari barang-barang antik di seluruh meja dan lemari di banyak nya ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"Blup.. Blup.." masih mengayunkan kaki dan tangannya, terus mencapai dasar air untuk menemukan ratunya.

Kedua tangannya meengobrak-abrik tanah di dasar air, berharap bisa menemukan tanda-tanda dimana ratunya disembunyikan. Sehari kembali berlalu, tak ada seharipun tanpa mencari tapi ia tetap tak menemukan tanda-tanda ratunya tapi ia akan menyerah sebelum ia menemukan ratunya itu.

Ternyata air ditempat ini terhubung ke laut diluar sana. Ia telah menjelajah keluar hingga ke pinggirannya. Ia akan menemukan ratunya.

...

Tck.. Tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika ia melihat emas yang telah ditutupi banyaknya tanah dan lumut. Dengan cepat, kedua tangannya mengobarak tanah itu dan ia melihat peti emas. Ini..

...

.

.

Ia menemukannya!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kedua tangannya membuka peti itu dan air pun mulai memasuki peti itu.

Ini sungguh ratunya..

Kekurangan peti ini adalah ratunya akan tetap sama seperti pertama kali dirinya masuk. Tak perduli dua juta tahun pun terkurung, tak akan akan ada yang berubah darinya. Seharusnya ratunya telah menjadi tengkorak beberapa ratus tahun lalu tapi karena kelebihan peti ini, hal itu tak terjadi. Dua ribu tahun hanyalah sehari bagi orang didalam peti ini. Mereka pasti tak mengira bahwa masih ada prajurit yang akan mencari sang ratu. Mereka terlalu meremehkan para prajurit.

Spaassshh!

Air didalam peti dan disekitar peti langsung terbelah pergi ketika kelopak mata manusia didalam peti terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata bulan yang indah. Tubuhnya yang basah tak lagi basah, air yang harusnya memenuhi dirinya telah terbelah pergi, tak berani mendekat apalagi kembali membasahi nya. Air itu terus saja berlari pergi kearah masing-masing seperti Tsunami.

..

Lelaki bersurai orange itu langsung berlutut ketika ratunya mendudukan dirinya dan menatap ke arahnya.

...

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai orange itu masih tegap berlutut, menghadap ratunya yang masih menatap lurus kedepan dan tenggelam ke dalam pikirannya yang sudah lebih dari dua jam.

Ia berharap bisa tahu apa yang dipikirkan ratunya, apa yang telah dia ketahui. Apa yang telah angin sampaikan padanya?

Brackkk.. Kedua sisi peti emas meremuk ketika kedua tangan mungil itu mencengkram nya erat.

Setetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mata bulan kiri itu. Ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Dari awal hingga saat ini. Semuanya.. Angin telah mengadu padanya soal semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Sunagakure.

Dimana langit telah menghitam dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan dan banyaknya cahaya bintang yang bertaburan. Jam telah menunjuk pukul 20.53

Semua mobil menyingkir ke arah masing-masing ketika seorang gadis melangkah melawan arus pada mobil mereka. Mereka menyingkir bukan karena terkejut tapi melakukannya seolah itu adalah kemauan mereka sendiri. Seolah terkendali kan.

Semua manusia dipinggir jalan menghentikan acara berjalan mereka, mata mereka terfokus pada gadis cantik yang berjalan melawan arus dengan sempurna. Sungguh cara berjalan yang sempurna bahkan model bintang atas masih kalah dengan cara gadis cantik itu berjalan. Pelan, tenang, santai tapi terlihat sangat dingin, keren, berwibawa dan berkuasa.

Rambut indigo panjangnya terus berkibar karena angin, kain putih terlilit pas kebadan indahnya sampai atas lututnya, tak lupa dengan ekor gaun yang terus berkibar kebelakang. Tak lupa sebuah tatto bergambar piramida kecil di keningnya. Dia terlihat sangat sempurna.

Berjalan melawan arus dengan angkuh, datar, berwibawa, berkuasa, marah tak lupa dengan lelaki bersurai orange yang terus mengekorinya dengan hormat.

Teet teeett.

Semua mata masih menatap dengan tenangnya ketika sebuah mobil truk terus melaju ke arah gadis yang telah menghentikan langkahnya ditengah jalan dengan tenang. Rasa takut mereka semua seolah hilang, mereka seolah tak memiliki rasa takut. Hanya alasan tak masuk akal inilah, mengapa mereka tenang melihat mobil itu melaju seolah tak melihat ada nyawa didepannya.

Gadis berparas cantik tadi mengangkat telapak tangannya kearah mobil yang melaju ke arahnya.

Braaaaccccckkk! Seolah tersadar dari pemikiran masing-masing, semua manusia langsung berteriak histeris dan panik ketika melihat truck tadi yang melayang jauh kebelakang, berguling dan akhirnya meledak.

Blaaaaamm! Meskipun mereka telah takut dan berlari terbirit-birit, tak ada satupun kaki yang berani menginjak aspal tempat kaki telanjang gadis berparas cantik itu berpijak. Mereka memilih berlari menggunakan pinggir jalan dan menjauh dari gadis cantik itu secepatnya.

.

"A..ku.." sang ratu kembali melangkah dengan kedua tangan disisi pinggang nya terkepal erat. Melangkah kemanapun sesuai kakinya membawanya.

"A..kan." berkata terbata seolah ia baru saja mempelajari bahasa asing. Belajar bahasa asing sangat mudah untuknya. Angin berbisik dan mengajari semuanya. Ia mengetahui semuanya. Perubahan, tahun, saat ini, dimana dia, dulu, semuanya.

.

Dulu tempat ini hanyalah dipenuhi pasir dan semua hal miliknya. Tempat ini miliknya.

.

"Mem..bunuh.. Mere..ka.."

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Hmmmmm...hmmm..

Hmmm..hmm..

Entahlah.. Moga kalian suka.. Maaf kalau ga bagus..

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar .

Byee..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Queen

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

Queen by author03

Adventure\Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

21.03

"Sebuah truck tiba-tiba melayang kebelakang ketika gadis misterius itu mengulurkan tangannya." Sasori menatap entah dengan raut wajah apa pada truck yang tiba-tiba melayang kebelakang dan meledak lewat tv.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Belakangan ini banyak sekali hal aneh Di Suna. Tak lubang besar, Emas? Manusia aneh? Piramida? Peti dan kini gadis misterius dijalan itu?

Sasori baru saja hendak tidur tapi hal ini sungguh tak bisa di abaikan. Apakah gadis itu ada hubungan nya dengan piramida itu?

"Naruto! Sasuke! Semuanya!" panggil Sasori sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar di dalam rumahnya. Semua pekerja penting nya dan dirinya tentunya tinggal di rumah besar tak jauh dari gedung tempatnya bekerja. Jadi, sangat mudah untuk memanggil mereka disaat darurat.

"Semuanya!"

.

.

Semua manusia yang merasa terpanggil berlari ke ruang tamu dimana bos mereka memanggil dengan mata mereka yang masih terbuka lebar tapi dengan piyama di badan mereka. Ada apa orang ini memanggil mereka dengan nada seperti itu?

Klik.. Sasori menekan tembol play pada remot yang membuat berita yang ia lihat tadi kembali tertayang.

Blamm..

"Wo.." desis Naruto entah terkejut atau kagum. Timingnya pas sekali. Lihatlah mobil itu melayang dan meledak.

"Itu! Itu lelaki yang aku lihat kemarin!" Kiba menunjuk ke arah lelaki bersurai orange yang terus mengekori gadis misterius tadi.

"Itu manusia dengan kekuatan tak biasa." Sai menjelaskan. Mengapa lelaki itu bisa bersama gadis misterius itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Ajak Gaara, Shikamaru dan pergi ke Suna. Sekarang." perintah Sasori pada Kiba, Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Apakah harus mengajak Sakura dan Karin?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. Biasanya mereka selalu ikut.

"Tidak, cukup kalian saja." jawab Sasori was-was. Semoga saja tak ada hal buruk disana.

"Ha'i" jawab keempat lelaki itu serentak. Mereka sebenarnya juga sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di Suna.

"Aa.. Aku rasa aku harus ikut." tambah Sasori sambil mengekori semua rekannya yang melangkah pergi. Ia merasa lebih baik melihat hal itu langsung dengan matanya daripada cuma mendengar mereka nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam hampir berlalu, Sasori masih berada di dalam helikopter, melihat kebawah dengan teleskop ditangannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis dan lelaki bersurai orange dikelilingi oleh banyaknya polisi yang was-was dengan senjata mereka. Apa yang telah terjadi hingga polisi mengelilinginya seolah dia adalah ancaman?

.

.

!

Semua polisi hanya bisa menelan rasa terkejut mereka ketika lelaki didepan mereka berlari kilat ke salah satu rekan mereka dan mencekik lehernya, bahkan mengangkatnya hingga kakinya tak bisa menginjak tanah.

"Be..rani.. seka..li." ia mengencangkan cekikannya hingga membuat lelaki yang ia cekik terus memberontak kehabisan nafas. Berani sekali mereka mengacungkan senjata mereka pada ratunya.

"Ini peringatan terakhir. Lepaskan dia atau kau akan kami tembak." peringatan salah satu polisi dan semua rekannya mengancungkan senjata masing-masing ke lelaki tadi tapi lelaki tadi sama sekali tak menghiraukan peringatannya.

Braaackk! Sang ratu yang masih berdiri tegap menyapu udara tapi tiba-tiba saja manusia yang mengelilinginya melayang jauh kebelakang sebelum mereka sempat terkejut ataupun berteriak.

.

.

Sasori lagi-lagi hanya bisa menelan rasa terkejut nya ketika gadis itu kembali menepis jauh para polisi kebelakang sebelum mereka sempat mengacungkan pistol mereka. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Turunkan tali. Kita akan turun." perintah Sasori pada sang menyetir helikopter.

.

.

Biam biam.. Biam biam.. Para polisi yang sudah tak punya pilihan selain menembak tapi anehnya semua peluru mereka melewati gadis itu seolah ada penghalang halimunan di badan gadis itu. Apa-apaan ini?

Grep.. Para polisi berhenti menembak ketika tangan kosong gadis itu berhasil mengenggam peluru yang melaju ke arahnya. Siapa dan apa sebenarnya gadis ini?

Sang gadis membalikkan badannya ketika ia melihat helikopter di langit melewatinya.

Dengan sekali tarikan udara, benda besar itu langsung terguncang dan terjatuh.

.

.

.

"Aku tak bisa mengendalikan helikopter nya." ucap Sai sang penyetir helikopter yang tiba-tiba tak terkendali.

"Gawat! Kita harus turun." ucap Sasori berusaha setenang mungkin pada helikopter yang semakin melaju ke tanah.

"Sasori!"

"Loncat!" semua manusia meloncat dari helikopter ketika helikopter mereka hampir menabrak gedung.

Blaaaamm! Helikopter itu menabrak gedung besar dan akhirnya meledak.

Naruto terus saja berguling tanpa henti.

Brack.. Ia langsung tak sadarkan diri ketika kepalanya membentur kuat dinding salah satu gedung dipinggir jalan.

Sasori berdiri ketika tubuhnya tak lagi linglung begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Kiba membantu kedua teman mereka untuk berdiri.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori pada keempat rekannya sambil was-was pada gadis yang kini berada di depan mereka dengan jarak beberapa meter. Gadis itu bahaya sekali. Mereka tak bisa terlalu mendekat.

"Ini sangat membosankan. Bagaimana bisa ada gadis seperti itu disini?" ucap sang lelaki berambut nanas malas. Ia belum pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Ia sungguh merasa tengah bermimpi.

"Aku tahu. kita harus melawannya dengan tangan kosong?" tebak lelaki dengan tatto ai di keningnya. Jika peluru tak bekerja dan dia memiliki kekuatan aneh. Mungkin mereka bisa mengajaknya berduet?

"Dia terlihat sangat asing. Jangan-jangan dia bukan berasal dari sini. Apa dia bisa mendengar bahasa kita?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Tunggu, lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang kami temui kemarin. Dia bisa berbicara bahasa kita meskipun hanya satu kata. Jadi, ada kemungkinan gadis yang bersamanya itu bisa." tebak Kiba asal. Ia sungguh bingung. Ia merasa seperti berada di dunia fantasy.

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Eh?" Kiba terkejut dengan jawaban Sasori. Mengapa tak dia saja yang pergi?

"Kau juga. Shikamaru. Gaara. Itu lah mengapa kalian disini. Sasuke. Pergi kesana." semua manusia yang terpanggil mau tak mau mendekati gadis yang masih berdiri dengan tegapnya itu. Dia sama sekali tak menampilkan wajah takut ataupun khawatir.

Mereka juga harus berhati-hati pada lelaki bersurai orange yang berdiri tak jauh dari gadis itu. Dia bisa saja tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Hiiaaaaaaaatt! Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya dan menyerang gadis yang sudah dekat dengannya tapi ia malah melayang kebelakang dengan sekali tinju kepalan tangan mungil itu.

"Ittaaaii!"

"Aaa.."

Glek.. Sasori hanya bisa menelan rasa terkejut nya, entah harus kagum atau takut pada li hai nya kekuatan misterius gadis itu yang terus membuat semua rekannya melayang pergi.

Grep..

"Le-lepaskan!" Kiba memberontak ketika gadis itu mencekiknya dengan satu tangan mungil nya. Ia pasti tengah bermimpi. Bagaimana mungkin ada hal aneh ini di dunia ini?

Mobil-mobil di jalanan, barang-barang, benda-benda di sekitarnya melayang ke udara ketika gadis itu bersuara. "Di..mana. pe..ti.. itu.." Kiba terdiam pada pertanyaan terbata-bata yang gadis tadi lontarkan. Peti?

.

.

...

"Nnggh?" Naruto sedikit menggeliat dan mendudukan dirinya dari posisi menindih lantainya. Eh?

Naruto menyentuh kepalanya dan menggelengkannya pelan. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia disini? Apakah ia pingsan?

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya kacau? Aneh? tapi matanya langsung terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat Kiba di cekik oleh seseorang gadis?

.

.

"Kiba!" panggil Naruto sambil beranjak dari posisinya, berlari menghampiri Kiba tanpa menghiraukan Sasori yang baru saja ia lewati.

"Jangan Naruto! Dia berbahaya!" Naruto tak mendengar peringatan Sasori.

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!" teriak Naruto ketika ia berdiri didepan punggung Kiba dengan jarak satu meter.

Gadis tadi melirik ke asal suara dan sedetik kemudian semua benda yang yang melayang terjatuh ke tanah seolah tertarik magnet begitu juga dengan Kiba.

Deg..

Naruto membeku ketika melihat wajah gadis yang mencekik kiba barusan. Itu..

"Anata.." panggil sang ratu yang berhasil menyembunyikan rasa terkejut nya. Lelaki ini.. Suaminya?

...

Sasori menatap heran gadis itu yang berhenti membuat ulah. Apa yang terjadi?

...

"Sasori, kita harus segera pergi." bisik Kiba yang berhasil mengesot menjauh dari gadis tadi dan Naruto yang tengah bertatapan. Mereka seolah saling mengenal? Apa yang terjadi?

"Naruto, perlahan melangkah mundur dan kita pergi dari sini. Kita tak bisa mengatasi nya." perintah Sasori ketika Gaara, Shikamaru dan Sasuke menghampiri nya. Mereka harus memikirkan rencana yang setidaknya bisa menangkap gadis itu. Mereka bisa mati sia-sia jika kemari tanpa rencana, parahny peluru tak berfungsi padanya.

...

Perlahan Naruto memundurkan dirinya. Selangkah demi selangkah tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari tatapan gadis itu. Entahlah.. Dia terlihat membeku dengan tatapan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang gadis itu pikirkan? Wajah datarnya membuat Naruto sama sekali tak bisa membaca apa yang tengah dia pikirkan.

.

.

Merasa sudah jauh, Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi mengekori Sasori dan yang lainnya.

...

"A..ku Hyuuga Hinata. A..ku memerintahkan para.. pengikutku.. untuk tangkap mereka dan ba..wa ke hadapanku!" langit gelap bergerumu. Petir-petir menyambar. Angin berhembus kencang seolah menyetujui permintaan sang ratu yang mengaku bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

Cttaaar.. Naruto yang masih berlari menatap ke langit yang tiba-tiba memunculkan petir.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini. Tadi aku telah menyuruh Sai menjemput helikopter baru. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini. Kita harus segera kesana." jelas Sasori yang masih sibuk berlari.

Grep..

"Sasori! Ada apa?" tanya Kiba terkejut setelah menghentikan acara larinya begitu juga dengan yang lain.

"Sasori? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti pada Sasori yang tiba-tiba mengunci kedua tangannya kebelakang.

"Tangkap mereka.."

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa semua orang menghampiri kita?" tanya Sasuke mulai khawatir pada banyaknya manusia dari berbagai arah tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Mereka sungguh manusia, manusia yang tinggal dan berada disekitar sini, mungkin.

"Hei! Sasori!" Sasori masih membisu pada panggilan Naruto. Seolah terkendali..

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Gaara mulai panik pada para manusia yang semakin mendekat. Dari tetapan mereka, mereka terlihat tak sadar? Tapi mengapa hanya mereka dan Sasori tidak Kiba, Sasuke dan lainnya?

"Hei! Sadarlah Sasori!" kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh dan menguncang pundak Sasori ketika ia berhasil lolos dari kuncian tangan Sasori.

!

"Hei! Sadarlah!" Bogem mentah Naruto meninju pipi mulus Sasori. Sialan! ia kesal sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Aaa.. Sakit. Apa kau sudah gila?" marah Sasori sambil menyentuh pipinya yang di tonjok Naruto. Naruto sialan. Mengapa dia malah mencari gara-gara disaat seperti ini?

"Ka"

"Tangkap mereka."

"Tangkap mereka." sekumpulan manusia tak perempuan, tak lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan mereka hendak menangkap manusia yang telah mereka kelilingi.

"Lari. Cepat lari!" teriak Shikamaru yang langsung berlari, menabrak siapa saja yang menghalang jalannya.

"Zzzt.. Aku sudah mendapat helikopternya. Perlukah aku menjemput kalian?" walkie talkie di pinggang Sasori tiba-tiba berbunyi. Itu artinya mereka sudah dekat dengan Sai.

"Brengsek! Menjauh dariku!" Naruto tak kuasa menahan tinjunya agar tak melayang ke wajah lelaki penghalang jalannya. Mengapa mereka tiba-tiba ingin mengangkap dirinya dan teman-temannya? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Semua ini sungguh membuatnya bingung.

"Ccztt.. Kami sudah hampir sampai. Bersiap-siap saja." jawab Sasori yang masih sibuk berlari sambil menabrak dan mendorong siapa saja yang menghalang jalannya. Mereka manusia, bernyawa. Mereka tak mungkin menghajar mereka. Yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah berlari, menjauh.

"Tinju mereka. Sasori sadar ketika di tinju. Siapa tahu itu bisa menyadarkan mereka. Mungkin mereka tengah di kendalikan." ucap Shikamaru menebak sambil meninju kuat pipi seorang lelaki yang hampir menerjangnya. Gadis itu terlihat misterius. Jadi, bisa saja dia juga bisa mengendalikan pikiran manusia tapi mengapa dirinya tak dikendalikan? Tidak! Itu tak penting. Yang lebih penting saat ini adalah kabur.

Naruto dan yang lainnya berhasil lolos dari sekumpulan manusia yang ingin menangkap mereka tapi mereka tetap saja mengejar.

"Disini. Cepat masuk." perintah Sasori ketika ia berhasil melewati sebuah gerbang yang langsung di ikuti oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Tutup gerbangnya." Sasori menggeser gerbang besar itu hingga tertutup. Menyisihkan sekumpulan manusia yang mulai menghampiri gerbang.

"Sai!" panggil Gaara pada Sai yang sudah terduduk di kursi pengemudi didalam helikopter. Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka semua menaiki benda terbang itu dan helikopter pun perlahan meninggi dan menjauh. Menjauh dari manusia yang telah membuka gerbang itu dan masih hendak mengejar mereka.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Mungkin gadis itu bisa mengendalikan pikiran mereka." tebak Shikamaru. tak ada lagi alasan yang lebih masuk akal selain tembakannya barusan.

"Jika begitu, mengapa kita tak di kendalikan?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Mengapa hanya Sasori yang terkendalian diantara mereka semua?

"Aku... tak tahu.." Sasori berpikir keras. Sungguhkah tadi ia terkendalikan? Tapi mengapa hanya dia? Ia sungguh tak sadar apa yang ia lakukan hingga Naruto meninjunya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Dan anehnya. Mengapa hanya tinjuan Naruto yang bisa menyadarkan mereka? Mengapa tidak dengan tinjuan kita?" tanya Shikamaru lagi. Ia memperhatikan manusia yang ia tinju. Mereka sama sekali tak tersadar berbeda dengan manusia yang di tinju Naruto. Mereka langsung berhenti bergerak dan seolah mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

...

Naruto dan lainnya turut berpikir keras.

...

"Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku tak ingat dimana." Naruto kembali berpikir keras. Dimana ia melihat gadis itu?

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mengingat apa yang ia lupakan.

...

!

Beberapa menit kemudian kelopak matanya pun terbuka. "Gambar. Bingkai. Aku ingat aku melihat gadis itu di sebuah bingkai foto di ruangan di dalam piramida." jelas Naruto teringat. Ia tak sempat melihat dengan jelas tapi ia yakin foto gambaran itu adalah gadis yang ia lihat tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin gambar gadis itu berada didalam piramida yang tiba-tiba muncul itu?" tanya Sasori ragu. Mengapa kini semuanya terdengar sangat tak masuk akal?

"Aku bersumpah. Gambar di bingkai itu adalah dia. Mereka sangat mirip. Dari mata, hidung, wajah bahkan pakaiannya. Semuanya sangat sama." jawab Naruto menyakinkan. Ia memang hanya melihat sekilas foto itu tapi ia yakin matanya tak salah melihat.

"It"

Krrringgg... Sasori mengambil ponsel dibalik saku celananya yang tiba-tiba berdering.

"Kau dimana? Kau harus pulang sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus kau lihat." suara seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Ino. Dia terlihat panik?

"Aku akan pulang sekarang." Sasori mengakhiri sepihak panggilan telepon tadi. Ia tak punya waktu untuk bertanya. Akan lebih baik jika ia bertanya langsung ketika sudah tiba di rumah.

Sasori memijit-mijit keringnya. Semoga yang akan Ino sampaikan adalah hal bagus.

.

.

.

.

"Ino! Ino!" panggil Sasori sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan penelitiannya. Ia sungguh tak punya waktu untuk istirahat. Ia langsung kemari setelah tiba ke Konoha bebarapa menit lalu.

Naruto, Sai dan yang lainnya masih mengekori Sasori hingga dia menghentikan langkah kakinya didekat Ino yang berdiri disebuah meja panjang dan buku besar.

"Tulisan dibuku ini tiba-tiba berubah. Aku tak tahu mengapa tapi aku tahu kini aku bisa membacanya." ucap Ino to the point pada Sasori yang kini berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aku menemukan petinya dan menyembunyikannya. Akan aku berikan padanya jika aku berhasil menemukannya." Naruto terdiam ketika Ino membaca apa yang tertulis dibuku emas itu.

"Dia bertanya soal peti padaku" sela Kiba tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa isi peti itu?

"Dan dihalaman ini." Ino membalikkan lembaran halaman buku itu.

"Mereka menjebak nya dan membunuh keluarganya. Ia akan balas dendam. Ia akan membunuh. Mereka semua." Ino membaca tulisan yang tiba-tiba entah terjemah secara ajaibnya atau mungkin berganti.

"Dan jika kita ke halaman depannya." Ino membalikkan dua halaman ke belakang.

"Kami menginginkan kekuasaan dan semua nya."

Ino menampilkan lembaran kertas paling awal. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku dilantik menjadi ratu beberapa saat lalu dan aku menikah dengan lelaki yang sangat aku cintai." hanya kalimat ini yang terdapat di lembaran pertama.

Lembaran kedua.. "Seharusnya kami membunuh nya tapi ternyata dia lebih hebat dari yang kami pikirkan, jadi kami tak punya pilihan lain selain menjebaknya di peti mimpi. Dimana dia akan bermimpi kehidupan sehari-harinya terus berjalan padahal selama itu yang ia lakukan hanya tidur."

Lembaran berikut nya. "Siapapun yang terbaring di peti itu tak akan terbangun sebelum petinya dibuka dari luar. Kelemahan peti itu adalah siapapun yang berada didalamnya tak akan pernah berubah. Dimana satu juta tahun diluar hanya sehari bagi orang didalam peti itu. Tapi itu lebih baik karena dia tak akan pernah ditemukan oleh siapapun."

Setelah tiga lembar lainnya. "Aku adalah prajurit nya dari dia kecil hingga saat ini, aku akan mencarinya karena dia begitu mempercayai ku. Ratu adalah seorang perempuan yang baik tapi jika dia tahu apa yang telah terjadi selama dia terkurung, aku" tulisan berhenti.

"Mengapa aku merasa buku itu ditulis oleh tiga orang?" tanya Sai penasaran. Penulis pertama adalah sang ratu, kedua orang yang mungkin membunuh keluarga itu dan ketiga, bisa lelaki yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa sedikit mengetahui apa yang terjadi?" jawab Ino ragu. Pengetahuan ini tak membantu apapun. Dia ratu dan dijebak, keluarganya dibunuh dan dia akan balas dendam. Hal ini hanya memperkeruh suasana.

"Itu artinya.. Dia akan kemari." tebak Gaara was-was.

"Tak mungkin." jawab Kiba ragu. Dia tak akan tahu tempat ini.

"Dia akan tahu. Setidaknya kita harus berjaga-jaga."

"Aku setuju. Tujuan dia adalah peti. Jadi kita harus menyembunyikan peti itu." Sasori menyetujui. Mereka tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah gadis itu menemukan peti itu. Setidaknya mereka harus melindungi benda prasejarah itu.

.

Tck.. Hinata terdiam sejenak yang kemudian tersenyum lembut pada lelaki bersurai kuning yang berhasil mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya dengan jarak 3cm.

"Ruto! Naruto!"

"Ha?!" Naruto kembali ke dunianya. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Mengapa ia melihat dirinya beradu pedang dengan gadis itu ditengah padang pasir?

"Kau harus membantu kami menyembunyikan peti itu." Kiba mengulangi ucapannya.

"I-iya. Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu tapi tidak ada apa-apanya bagi gadis yang masih berjalan diatas aspal dengan santai nya. Berjalan dari Suna hingga kesini. Tak ada kata lelah, apalagi istirahat. Ia berjalan tanpa henti kesini beserta prajuritnya.

...

Sang lelaki bersurai orange kembali menundukkan hormat kepalanya pada sang ratu yang menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap dirinya yang masih setia berdiri disamping belakangnya dan mengekorinya.

Tujuan aku membuatmu kekal adalah, aku tahu tak akan ada lagi prajurit setia sepertimu. Aku ingin kelak kau membantu pemimpin selanjutnya untuk memimpin tapi ternyata hal itu tak terjadi.

Keluargaku, ayahku, ibuku, suamiku, bahkan saudara, semuanya.. Mereka semua telah mati. Kini hanya tersisa aku dan kamu.

...

Hinata kembali membalikan wajahnya dan melangkah menelusuri jalanan yang sudah dipenuhi mobil dan manusia berlalu lalang tak lupa gedung besar yang berdiri kokoh, berderet di kedua sisi pinggir jalan.

Konoha..

18.01

Aku hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku. memiliki dua malaikat kecil dengan suamiku. Waktu berlalu, aku pun bertambah usia dan akhirnya mati. Tapi ketika mataku terbuka, semua itu hanya mimpi.

Dihari pertama pernikahanku. Beberapa orang datang dan menyakinkanku soal ritual pernikahan. Dengan bodohnya aku menuruti mereka, berbaring didalam peti emas dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mengeluarkan ku tapi ketika mataku terbuka. Aku tahu, semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Mereka tak pernah mengeluarkan ku. Semua yang aku alami hanyalah mimpi...

Aku tak tahu harus marah atau sedih, perasaan ku bercampur aduk soal semua yang telah terjadi.

Tapi..

Langit menemukan ku pada suamiku.. Tidak! itu bukan suamiku tapi mereka begitu mirip.

Aku menginginkannya.. Aku.. menginginkan semua milikku kembali tapi.. aku tak bisa.. Mereka membakar mayat keluargaku yang telah mereka bunuh.. mereka tak meninggalkan sedikitpun kesempatan agar mereka bisa kembali dibangkitkan.

Itu sebabnya..

Aku.. akan membunuh mereka semua.

Aku.. akan membunuh mereka semua.. Aku benci pada mereka. Semua yang telah mereka lakukan. Pengkhianatan.

Aku pastikan akan mengirim mereka ke neraka.

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal erat disamping pahanya yang terlapis kain putih. Menyembunyikan semua emosinya dibalik wajah datar dan berwibawanya.

Meskipun setetes air mata telah berhasil lolos dari mata kirinya, hal itu tetap tak bisa membuat wajahnya menunjukkan emosinya.

.

.

Braaaackkk! Bracckk! Piaamm!

Blaaamm! Berderet-deret mobil yang terpakir rapi di pinggir jalan melayang jauh hingga terbentur gedung besar dan akhirnya meledak dan terbakar.

Sekumpulan manusia didekat mobil itu langsung berlari menjauh dalam kebingungan. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Mengapa mobil itu tiba-tiba melayang dan meledak?

.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berlari ke tempat dimana ia bisa melihat berderet mobil tiba-tiba meledak.

Jangan-jangan!

Naruto menatap kesana-kesini dan berlari ke sana-sini.

...

"Naruto! Kau kemana?" Sakura berhenti mengejar ketika kekasihnya menghentikan langkahnya ditengah jalan. Apa dan siapa yang tengah ia tatap?

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya dari Naruto dan menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri didepan mereka dengan jarak 4 meter yang sedang Naruto tatap.

Mata biru langit dan bulan indah itu bertemu.. Menatap dalam diam tanpa tahu apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan.

.

.

Deg!

Belum sempat Sakura dan Naruto tersentak kaget, gadis itu telah berdiri didepan Naruto dengan jarak tak sampai setengah meter.

Bahkan mata Naruto tak sempat berkedip apalagi berpaling dari mata bulan indah itu.

.

.

"Anata.."

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

Hhmm.. Author ga tahu fic ini menarik apa enggak tapi moga kalian suka.. Maaf kalau ga bagus.. Author usahain sebagus mungkin..

Bye bye..


	3. Salah

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Queen

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

Queen by author03

Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada ayah nya yang tersenyum lembut padanya setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dan menopikan mahkota emas ke kepalanya.

...

Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya di singasana yang baru saja menjadi miliknya yang langsung membuat para prajurit dan manusia di sekitarnya bersorak penuh kebahagiaan. Hinata adalah anak tunggal dari raja dan ratu Hyuuga. Dimana harusnya anak lelaki lah yang menerima mahkota ini tapi karena Hinata tak memiliki adik lelaki ataupun kakak lelaki. Tahta ini jatuh padanya. Usianya baru 20tahun. Memang muda tapi itu tak berarti ia tak bisa memimpin kerajaannya.

.

.

.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berdiri di bawah ranjang king sizenya yang terletak ditengah ruangan kamarnya dengan jarak satu meter yang kemudian menanggalkan gaun putih panjang yang menempel di badannya.

...

Ia kembali berjalan mendekat keranjang dan merangkak keatas hingga berada diatas tubuh lelaki bersurai kuning yang terduduk diatas ranjang itu. Lelaki ini adalah calon suaminya. Meraka akan menikah beberapa hari lagi.

Hinata menempelkan satu tangannya ke tengkuk lelaki itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan lelaki itu.

.

.

Terlihat di tengah-tengah padang pasir yang terus disinari cahaya matahari tapi tak cukup menyengat untuk menghentikan dua manusia yang tengah beradu pedang.

Seng.. Pedang Hinata menepis pedang lelaki bersurai kuning di hadapannya yang hendak mengenai lengannya.

Ia menunduk ketika pedang itu menebas kearahnya, ia yang kemudian membalas menusukkan pedangnya ke depan tapi berhasil di hindari lelaki itu.

Hinata membenarkan posisi berdiri nya tapi lelaki itu langsung menepis pedang ditangannya dengan pedangnya yang langsung membuat pedang di gengaman Hinata melayang ke belakang.

Tck.. Hinata terdiam sejenak yang kemudian tersenyum lembut pada lelaki itu yang berhasil mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya dengan jarak 3cm.

.

.

"Pain, aku memintamu untuk hidup lebih lama dan selalu membantu sang pemimpin saat ini maupun dimasa mendatang." perintah Hinata saat ujung pedang emasnya berada di atas kepala lelaki bersurai orange yang berstatus sebagai prajurit pribadi nya. Pain selalu bersamanya sedari kecil hingga saat ini. Ia sangat mempercayai Pain dan Hinata rasa kesetiaan Pain akan sangat diperlukan di saat ini ataupun nanti. Jadi, ia tak akan mengizinkan Pain untuk tertidur selamanya.

"Daulat ratu.." jawab Pain patuh. Ia akan selalu mematuhi ratunya apapun yang terjadi. Ia akan selalu bersama ratunya dengan alasan apapun tanpa niat pergi sedikitpun.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling berbahagia untuk Hinata dan semua orang. Dimana ia baru saja masuk ke kamar barunya dengan lelaki yang baru saja menjadi suaminya dengan mengikat janji suci pernikahan beberapa jam lalu.

Hinata berdiri didepan cermin sambil menanggalkan jepitan-jepitan yang menyanggul rambut indigonya ke atas.

"Anataa.." panggil nya lembut dengan penuh kebahagiaan ketika suaminya memeluknya dari belakang.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mengelus lembut pipi eksotis suaminya. Hari ini hari yang paling ia tunggu-tunggu selama tiga tahun ini. Akhirnya ia menikah dengan orang yang paling ia cintai. Ia telah mendapatkan tahta, orang tercintanya, kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, pengakuan semua manusia didekatnya. Tak ada lagi hal lain yang ia inginkan saat ini. Semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia sangat senang.

"Aku sangat bahagia." ucap Hinata sambil mendorong pelan tubuh suaminya yang membuat nya terus melangkah mundur. Kata-kata tak cukup mengatakan betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini.

Lelaki yang berstatus suami Hinata memutar badannya dan badan Hinata yang membuat posisi mereka berganti.

Perlahan ia mendorong pelan tubuh istrinya yang membuat istrinya terbaring ke tengah-tengah ranjang.

Tak bisa ia katakan betapa bahagianya dirinya dengan pernikahan ini. Akhirnya gadis yang sangat ia cintai menjadi miliknya. Wajahnya memang datar ataupun terkesan dingin tapi istrinya sangat mengenal dirinya. Dia pasti tahu bahwa kini dirinya sangat bahagia.

"Sekarang aku adalah milikmu." ucap Hinata lembut saat suaminya itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lehernya. Hinata merasakan cinta dalam kecupan itu. Setiap kali lelaki ini menyentuhnya. Ia merasakan cinta dan merasa diinginkan. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan lelaki ini.

.

.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku dilantik menjadi ratu beberapa saat lalu dan aku menikah dengan lelaki yang sangat aku cintai." Hinata menulis dengan penuh kebahagiaan pada buku emas ukuran lumayan besar dengan kuas emas kecil yang dioles tinta hitam yang dihadiahi suaminya dihari pernikahan mereka. Buku ini akan di isi oleh cerita hidupnya dengan keluarga barunya.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah pernikahan mereka. Hinata cukup kecewa karena selamam siang, suaminya pergi dikarenakan ada urusan tapi Hinata mengerti. Bagaimana pun suaminya itu memiliki tugas untuk di urus.

Tok tok tok..

Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya yang diketuk entah oleh siapa.

...

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata kepada tujuh orang lelaki yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ia buka. Mereka ini adalah orang-orang yang bekerja untuk ayahnya dan kini bekerja untuknya. Ada kepentingan apa mereka kemari?

.

.

"Ini merupakan ritual untuk keberuntungan dalam keluarga, yang mulia." Hinata menatap peti emas yang terbaring dilantai ruangan bawah tanah dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Beberapa lelaki tadi mengatakan ritual ini agar mereka diberkahi anak dan keluarga yang berbahagia. Hinata tak pernah tahu ada ritual seperti ini tapi mendengar kata berbahagia dan keluarga sungguh membuat dirinya senang.

...

Senyum tak kunjung hilang dari bibir Hinata meskipun pintu peti telah di tutup dari luar.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya...

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian peti itu di buka dari luar dan senyum masih tak kunjung hilang dari bibir Hinata karena lelaki yang berdiri didekat lelaki tadi yang mengatakan soal ritual ini adalah suaminya.

Suaminya sudah pulang..

Lelaki yang berstatus suami Hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Hinata.

Anata..

.

.

Waktu berlalu...

Dimana mereka yang awalnya memiliki dua malaikat kecil kini telah tumbuh dewasa. Dimana putra nya telah mengambil alih kerajaan dan putrinya telah tumbuh cantik dan menikah dengan lelaki dari kerajaan lain.

.

.

Waktu terus saja berganti. Dimana Hinata dan suaminya semakin bertambah usia yang akhirnya meninggal meskipun begitu. Hinata tak pernah menyesal. hidupnya sangat sempurna meskipun kedua orang tuanya pergi terlalu cepat. Ia senang. Hidupnya terasa sangat sempurna.

.

.

Dimana setelah kematiannya, yang Hinata rasakan hanya kosong dan gelap. Apakah orang mati masih bisa merasakan? Ia tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan atau apakah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu? Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia merasa dirinya terbaring tak bernafas tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat cahaya. Air membasahi badannya dan matanya terbuka.

Angin mengadu padanya ketika ia medudukan dirinya dari posisi baringnya.

Tujuh lelaki itu membodohi nya. Itu bukan peti ritual tapi peti mimpi. Alasan suaminya pergi bukan karena tugas tapi mereka bertujuh menjebaknya dan membunuhnya.

Semuanya. Orang tua dan saudaranya mati dibunuh secara diam-diam dan bergantian oleh mereka bertujuh dan langsung dibakar agar tak meninggalkan jejak.

Mereka mengambil alih dan semua yang ada di kerajaan itu. Semua orang terpaksa menuruti sang raja baru.

Tapi siapa sangka ketujuh manusia itu ingin kekuasaan utuh hingga pertumpahan darah terjadi pada mereka semua dan akhirnya hanya tersisa satu orang.

Keenam orang itu dimakamkan di peti dan disembunyikan kesalah satu ruangan di piramida.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa keluarga Hinata bisa dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah tapi tidak dengan Hinata? Itu karena semua kekuatan ayah dan ibunya telah di turunkan padanya. Saat itu dia lah yang terkuat. Tak ada satu manusia pun yang bisa mengalahkannya termaksud suaminya. Tapi karena cintanya, ia membiarkan suaminya mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu Pain kembali dari tugas yang diberikan ayah Hinata dan dia mengetahui semuanya. Ia memilih membunuh sang raja baru atau lebih tepatnya penghianat. Memakamkannya ditempat yang sama dengan sekutunya dan pergi mencari sang ratu setelah mengambil buku yang dia dapat dari meja didekat singgasana. Ia tahu buku ini buku yang sangat dibanggakan ratunya tapi penghianat itu dengan lancang nya mengotori buku ini dengan tulisannya.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, tak ada keturunan ataupun raja baru. Semua manusia ingin cara hidup baru.

Mereka semua memilih memakamkan istana beserta semua aset dan makamnya ke dalam tanah, pasir tepatnya dan pergi ke jalan masing-masing.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dan berlalu..

Tanah bermunculan. Istana, piramida beserta isinya semakin ditindih tanah-tanah. Langit-langit istana mulai runtuh tapi tidak dengan dinding-dingin emas istana yang kokoh. Air mulai tinggi dan memenuhi bagian barat hingga utara. Air laut masuk kedalam pasir, tanah dan mulai mengikis batu bata di ruang bawah tanah istana hingga memenuhi ruangan bawah tanah tersebut tapi atap ruangan yang kokoh membuat air itu tetap didalamnya.

.

.

Waktu lagi-lagi berganti. Seberapa kokoh suatu benda, akhirnya benda itu akan perlahan mengikis.. Lantai bergetar. Kedua manusia itu terjatuh ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi air..

Pain berhasil menemukannya. Ruangan rahasia di bawah tanah istana yang tak pernah dia tahu. Dimana sang ratu terjebak.

Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkram kuat kedua sisi peti emas yang telah mengurungnya hingga meremuk. Ia bodoh. Ia telah sadar dan belajar satu hal. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Jika ada maka itu hanyalah mimpi. Ia tak mempercayai siapa lagi. Ia benci semua nya. Ia akan membunuh mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ruto! Naruto!" Sakura sungguh lelah memanggil dan menguncang bahu kekasihnya tapi kekasihnya masih saja membeku sedari tadi. Apa yang terjadi?

"Anata..." Sakura langsung terdiam ketika Naruto mengucapkan kata anata.. Untuk siapa kata itu?

.

.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya entah sadar atau tidak pada tangan Hinata yang terulur ke arahnya. Ia telah mengetahui semuanya. Semuanya soal gadis ini. Gadis ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Ia merasa iba pada apa yang telah gadis cantik ini lalui. Dia tak pantas dibenci. Dia tak pantas di kira penjahat. Dia gadis yang baik dan hanya tertekan atas masalah bertubi-tubi yang menghantamnya.

Naruto memeluk erat Hinata. Hatinya terasa sakit sekali. Ia tak mengenal gadis ini tapi setelah mengetahui semuanya. Ia merasa tak bisa membiarkan gadis ini begitu saja.

Hinata menyamankan wajahnya ke pundak suaminya tapi suaminya itu tiba-tiba saja tertarik menjauh?

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura benci ini. Ia tak tahu siapa gadis itu tapi ia tak suka Naruto mengabaikannya dan memeluk gadis itu dihadapannya!

"Sa-sakura..?" Naruto tersadar bahwa Sakura masih berdiri didekatnya. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

"Jangan bergerak atau kami tembak."

"Naruto! Sakura! Menjauh dari sana!"

"Gaara?" panggil Naruto terkejut setelah ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan rekan-rekannya dan para polisi mengelilingi mereka?

"Naruto! Ayo pergi." Sakura menarik pergi paska Naruto yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya seolah ia ragu untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

"Ta-tapi.." Naruto terpaksa terus melangkah mundur karena Sakura terus menariknya pergi sambil terus menatap Sakura dan Hinata secara bergantian. Mengapa ia jadi ragu? Apa yang ia ragukan?

.

.

.

.

"Hei Ino! Jangan buka!" pekik Karin terkejut pada Ino yang hampir membuka tutup salah satu peti yang baru saja dipindahkan ke ruang bawah tanah, masih di gedung besar milik Sasori.

"Aku penasaran soal ini. Jika saja benar gadis yang dikatakan ratu dua ribu tahun lalu itu ada disini. Apakah manusia didalam sini juga masih utuh?". Ucap Ino penasaran. Ia penasaran isi peti ini adalah tengkorak atau manusia utuh. Ia sungguh penasaran. Ia hanya ingin melihatnya itu saja.

"Tidak. Aku tak ingin ada suatu hal yang terjadi ketika kita membuka peti ini." jawab Karin was-was. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko.

"Karin. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang besar didalam sini?" Karin terdiam dengan ucapan itu. Sejujurnya, ia juga penasaran dengan isi ke tujuh benda ini. Bagaimana jika benda ini adalah sesuatu yang memang harus mereka tahu?

"Kita tunggu Sasori kembali dan cek x-ray. Setelah itu kita baru boleh membukanya." jawab Karin masih pada pendiriannya bahwa benda itu bisa saja berbahaya.

"Tapi ini barang prasejarah. Bisa saja sesuatu dalam benda ini tak bisa dilihat dengan x-ray tapi harus dengan mata kita sendiri?" Karin mulai goyah dengan pendirian nya. Hal itu bisa jadi benar, kan?

...

"Mungkin kita bisa melihatnya sedikit?" Karin mulai menyetujui ucapan Ino beberapa menit kemudian setelah berpikir keras.

"Ya.. Hanya sedikit. Aku akan membuka yang ini. firasatku terus mengatakan aku harus membuka yang ini." Ino mendekatkan tangannya ke salah satu peti yang sejujurnya lebih terlihat baru dan hidup dari pada yang lainnya.

...

Kedua tangan Ino menelusuri pinggir peti. Ia cukup ragu tapi rasa penasarannya berhasil mengalahkan rasa ragunya.

.

.

.

Graapp..

"Kyaaaaaaahhh!" pekik Sakura terkejut ketika badannya tiba-tiba melayang ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah gadis yang masih berdiri tegak di posisinya tadi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sakura!" pekik Naruto terkejut ketika ia melihat satu tangan mungil Hinata mencekik leher Sakura.

"Uhuk! To..tolong!" Sakura memberontak tapi tangan di lehernya sama sekali tak mau lepas. Kakinya yang berjinjit terus saja menahan berat badannya agar tak terangkat lebih tinggi lagi. Tunggu?!

Apa jangan-jangan! Gadis ini yang dibicarakan Sasori dan yang lainnya?!

"Jan...gan berani.. men..yentuhnya." cekikan di leher Sakura semakin mengencang. Gadis ini berani sekali menarik suaminya dan meninggikan suaranya. Lancang sekali!

"Hyuuga! Lepaskan dia." Naruto meninggikan suaranya seolah memerintah dan Sakura langsung terjatuh kelantai karena Hinata melepaskan cekikkannya. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga ia tak sadar ia memanggil gadis itu dengan marganya.

Semua manusia disekelilingnya termaksud Sasori dan rekan-rekannya tentu saja terkejut melihat gadis itu jinak pada ucapan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Uhukhhaaa! Haaa!" Sakura menyentuh lehernya dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Ia hampir saja mati kehabisan oksigen.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memapahnya menjauh dari Hinata yang masih saja berdiri dengan tegap dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya tapi terkesan sangat berwibawa.

"A-aku tak apa-apa." jawab Sakura setelah ia merasa lebih baik. Gadis itu berbahaya sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori masih tak mengerti pada Naruto yang berdiri didekatnya. Mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat jinak pada Naruto?

...

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

Piam!

Lelaki bersurai orange yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang ratunya menangkap peluru yang melaju ke arah punggung ratunya dengan tangan kosong.

"Jangan menembaknya!" pinta Naruto tanpa sadar yang semakin membuat Sasori menatapnya tak mengerti. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba terlihat sangat khawatir pada gadis itu?

"Acungkan senjata." perintah Sasori sambil mengangkat tinggi satu tangannya yang membuat semua orang di sekitarnya mengacungkan senjata mereka pada lelaki bersurai orange itu dan gadis bersurai indigo dihadapan mereka itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan menembaknya." Naruto mengulangi ucapannya pada Sasori. Apa Sasori tak mendengarkan perkataannya?

"Naruto, dia berbahaya. Dia bisa membunuh kita dengan satu serangan. Kami hanya akan melumpuhkannya." jawab Sasori yang masih berfokus pada pistol ditangannya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bius." ucap Naruto tak terima. Mengapa mereka harus menggunakan peluru itu?

"Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko jika bius tak bekerja." Gadis ini sangat misterius. Bagaimana jika bius tak bekerja? Dirinya tak ingin mengambil resiko yang bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka semua.

...

Naruto menatap penuh keraguan dan kekhawatiran Hinata yang masih menatap nya lurus. Disatu sisi, ia ingin Hinata tak melawan agar dia tidak terluka tapi di satu sisi Naruto ingin Hinata melawan agar dia tak tertangkap dan berakhir di ruang interogasi dan mungkin dia akan dijadikan bahan tontonan oleh manusia lain. Mengapa ia jadi begini ragu dan khawatir seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Tidak! Lebih baik jika Hinata tak melawan. Dengan begitu dia akan baik-baik saja.

Lekaki bersurai orange itu menunduk hormat pada ratunya dan melangkah mundur menjauhi Hinata seolah mendapat perintah dalam diam dari Hinata yang membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi semakin tak enak. Mengapa lelaki itu menjauh seolah tak akan melindungi gadis itu dari tembakan?

Piamm!

Hinata mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, memyeringai pada Naruto ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan.

Jlebb! Naruto membelakkan matanya kaget ketika sebiji peluru menembus lengan kiri Hinata yang menyebabkan lengannya berdarah. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa gadis itu membiarkan peluru itu mengenainya?

Piam! Piam!

Peluru kembali menembus pundak dan kaki Hinata tapi dia masih terdiam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Naruto. Begitu juga dengan lelaki bersurai orange itu yang masih setia melihat tanpa niat untuk menolongnya meskipun ia sangat ingin menjauhkan peluru itu dari ratunya.

.

.

.

.

Jedaaaaaarrr!

"Kyaaahh!"

"Aaaa!" Karin dan Ino langsung terpental kebelakang ketika peti yang baru saja Ino buka meledak.

Braacckk!

"Aa.." Ino langsung tak sadarkan diri ketika punggungnya terbentur kuat lemari besar dibelakangnya.

Braacckk!

Mata Karin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika ia berpentul ke dinding dan menindih lantai.

Matanya terus perlahan berkedip, melihat punggung lelaki yang berdiri di pusat ledakan tadi.

Lelaki? Berdiri tegak disana? Apa maksudnya ini?

Siapa dia? Dari mana dia muncul?

"Uu.." mata Karin terpejam dan tak lagi terbuka. Ia telah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Biam! Naruto masih membeku sambil menyaksikan Hinata yang masih tak roboh dengan banyaknya tembakan di tubuhnya. Mata nya bahkan tak berpaling dari mata Naruto sedetikpun meskipun mata itu telah terlihat lemah.

Biam! Hinata tersimpuh ketika ia merasa sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri. Ia akan terus disini. Ia akan menuruti apa kata suaminya yang menyuruhnya untuk tak melawan. Ia mencintai suaminya. Ia akan selalu menuruti ucapan suaminya apapun yang terjadi.

.

"Itu berlebihan. Dia bisa mati." protes Naruto ragu. Dia manusia. Dia bisa mati dengan banyaknya tembakan ditubuhnya.

"Dia bukan manusia biasa. Aku ragu peluru ini bisa melumpuhkannya." jawab Sasori yang masih berfokus pada targetnya. Lebih baik melumpuhkannya total dari pada dia tiba-tiba terbangun dan membunuh mereka semua. Itu tak akan lucu.

.

Piam.. Jlebb! Tembakan terakhir dari pistol Sasori langsung menembus dada Hinata yang langsung membuatnya terjatuh ke aspal dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa polisi menghampiri lelaki bersurai orange tadi dan mengunci kedua tangannya kebelakang dan lelaki itu masih tak melawan, menurut melahan.

.

.

Naruto masih membeku, masih tak bisa bergerak ketika beberapa rekannya dan polisi berjalan dengan was-was menghampiri Hinata yang masih terbaring di aspal dan terlihat tak sadarkan diri, tak lupa dengan pistol yang masih setia mengacung ke arah Hinata.

.

Ini tak benar.

Naruto masih menatap tak percaya Hinata yang terbaring dijalanan dan dipenuhi darah.

Ini tak benar.

Mereka tak seharusnya melakukan itu.

Hinata harusnya tak membiarkan dirinya terluka.

Dia bisa mati.

Bagaimanapun dia adalah manusia.

Meskipun para penempak menghindari organ vitalnya.

Ini tetap tak benar.

Ini sungguh salah.

Hinata harus nya melawan.

Dirinya tak seharusnya diam.

Dia bisa mati.

Dia manusia.

Dia berdarah.

Dia bisa mati.

Lukanya sungguh parah.

Dia dipenuhi lebih dari lima tembakan.

Dia bisa mati!

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Yo.. Author rasa ini lebih cocok romance dari pada adventure.. Jadi ya begini la..

Dan oh.. Author udh kepikiran ide fic genre adventure.. Jadi kemarin yang mau adventure.. Sabar ya..

Moga kalian suka.. Maaf kalau ga bagus.. Jila ada pendapat silahkan komen..

Bye bye..


	4. Penghianat!

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Queen

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

Queen by author03

Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

10.01

Ccczzztt... Listrik kembali menyengat leher putih gadis bersurai indigo yang bersimpuh dilantai dengan kedua tangannya di ikat dengan rantai ke tiang di kedua sisinya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku." Sasori kembali mengulangi ucapannya. Gadis ini sangat tangguh. Bahkan listrik yang bisa membunuh anjing itu terus menyengat lehernya dan dia bahkan tak mendesis sedikitpun dan sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya.

Sasori cukup terkejut karena belum satu jam berlalu, waktu mereka masih dalam perjalanan ke Konoha. peluru-peluru di luka gadis itu meloncat keluar dan perlahan lukanya menutup. Gadis ini sungguh luar biasa..

.

"Aku tak suka. Aku tak perduli siapa dia tapi aku tak suka kau khawatir padanya."

"Hentikan kalian berdua." tegur Sasori lagi. Pasangan kekasih tak jauh darinya itu masih saja membahas cemburuan apa itu dan itu sangat menggangu.

"Sakura, itu tak seperti yang kau kira." Sakura tak mau mendengarkan Naruto. Naruto sungguh tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Listrik di leher gadis itu terus saja memecahkan perhatiannya. Ia sungguh bingung. Sebetulnya apa yang tengah ia pikirkan?

"Naruto, kemarilah." Naruto melangkah melewati Sakura ketika Sasori memanggilnya tapi Sakura malah menahan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau malah mau pergi? Tak bisa kah kau membujukku?" dada Sakura terasa sakit sekali. Naruto tak mau memperdulikannya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Ak"

"Menji..jikan." semua mata teralihkan ke bibir yang tersungging lucu itu termaksud mata Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata muak dengan gadis itu. Suaminya membujuknya, tak dia dengarkan tapi ketika diabaikan, dia meminta dipujuk. Gadis itu sungguh membuat Hinata jijik.

"Jangan mencampuri urusan kami." jawab Sakura dengan lantangnya sambil melangkah menghampiri gadis yang masih bersimpuh di lantai itu. Sakura tak perduli siapapun dia. Tak peduli dia penguasa, ratu dan omong kosong lainnya tapi ia tak suka gadis ini menggoda kekasihnya.

"Kau.. Men..campuri u..urusan ka..mi." balas Hinata dengan datarnya. Semua manusia disini kebanyakan bicara dari pada bergerak berbeda dari orang-orang nya dulu, dimana lebih banyak bergerak daripada berbicara. Mungkin inilah yang membedakan zaman ini dan zaman nya. Menggelikan.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus memikirkan apa soal gadis ini.

"Bahkan.. Jan..gan pernah.. Be..rani berpi..kir un..tuk mela..yangkan tangan itu.. Pada..ku" Sakura tersentak kaget pada gadis di hadapannya yang seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Tangan Sakura melayang ke arah pipi Hinata tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Hinata tapi tangannya malah berhenti di pipi Hinata dengan jarak 10cm seolah ada penghalang halimunan disana.

"Jika..bukan kare..na sua..miku.. Kau sudah ma..ti." Sakura menjauhkan telapak tangannya yang terasa panas. Ia bahkan tak bisa menyentuh gadis ini. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi di dunia ini?

...

Sakura menatap secara bergantian Hinata dan Naruto yang terlihat sama sekali tak ingin membelanya yang kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Naruto mengabaikannya. Dia terlihat lebih perduli pada Hinata dari pada dirinya.

...

Kejadian yang juga tak luput dari mata Sasori begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Ini sungguh aneh. Apa hubungan Naruto dengan gadis ini?

"Naruto, katakan padaku. Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?" Sasori ingin kepastian.

"Dia.. suami..ku.." jawab Hinata sebelum suaminya sempat menjawab.

.

.

.

.

Deg!

"Karin! Ino." panggil Sakura terkejut ketika ia turun ke ruang bawah tanah dan melihat kedua rekannya terbaring dilantai di arah yang berbeda. Apa yang terjadi? Niatnya untuk mengecek peti malah menemukan temannya yang pingsan.

"Karin! Karin." panggil Sakura sambil menguncang tubuh Karin. Apa yang terjadi disini?

"Nnggnn?" guman Karin ketika alisnya berkerut. Siapa?

.

"Ino! Ino." Sakura berpindah ke Ino dan menguncang badannya.

...

"Sakura..?" panggil Ino lemah sambil berusaha untuk mendudukan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura panik. Mengapa mereka pingsan disini?

...

Karin menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit, berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi.

...

Deg!

Matanya terbuka lebar ketika ia berhasil mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Pe-peti!" mata Karin kembali terbelak lebar ketika ia tak menemukan sisa-sisa peti yang Ino buka tadi. Peti itu sungguh meledak. Itu artinya.. O-orang yang ia lihat itu.. Nyata?

"Sakura. Kita harus menemui Sasori sekarang." Karin berlari ke arah Ino dan Sakura.

"Ino. Cepat." tambahnya buru-buru sambil membantu Ino berdiri. Gawat! Gawat! Mereka sungguh telah membuat masalah besar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil membantu memapah Ino melangkah keluar.

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti. Ini sungguh gawat."

.

.

.

"Apa?!" Sasori masih menatap tak percaya pada penjelasan gadis yang bernama Hinata. Dimana dia sudah mengatakan semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir. Isi peti itu. Semuanya termaksud soal Naruto.

...

Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia ragu. Perasaannya ragu. Entah ragu karena apa. Ia terus saja merasa bahwa dirinya terus diberi dua pilihan yang wajib ia pilih.

"Tidak. Aku tak mengizinkanmu menggangu peti itu." Hinata mendelik tajam pada jawaban yang manusia berambut merah itu berikan.

"Si..apa diri..mu berani.. melarangku?" semua manusia di sini adalah pengikutnya kecuali suaminya. Siapa dia? Seberapa tingginya dia hingga berani melarang Hinata? Dan sejak kapan Hinata harus memiliki izin dari orang rendahan?

...

Naruto bersimpuh didekat Hinata dan menatap dalam matanya. "Jangan lakukan apapun lagi. Kembali ketempatmu." Naruto berharap gadis ini mau mendengarkannya agar masalah ini cepat selesai. Ia sungguh sudah sangat frustasi dengan gilanya masalah ini.

Sejujurnya Sasori tak mengizinkan gadis ini pergi. Gadis ini akan sangat berguna untuk objek penelitian barunya tapi jika kata-kata itu bisa membuatnya jinak. Maka tak akan Sasori halangi.

...

Hinata memabalas menatap datar mata suaminya tanpa menjawab. Jangan melakukan apa-apa lagi? Jangan membunuh pengkhianat yang menghancurkan hidupnya?

Blamm!

"Sasori! Sasori!" panggil Karin cepat ketika dirinya masuk ke ruang besar dimana Sasori berada.

"Kami membuka salah satu peti diruang bawah tanah dan peti itu meledak. Manusia didalamnya tak mati. Dia hidup dan kini dia entah berada dimana." jelas Karin to the point. Ini aneh. Ya. Karin tahu, tapi beginilah kenyataannya.

.

.

.

Langit yang gelap dan dipenuhi ribuan bintang dan satu buah bulan. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi tingginya semua gedung dan padatnya lalu lintas membuat tempat ini terasa sangat hidup.

Terlihat seorang manusia bersurai hitam panjang berdiri di atas atap gedung menghela panjang nafasnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara segar.

"Pain.. Aku akan membunuhmu." prajurit sialan yang dengan lancang nya menghunuskan pedang ke dadanya yang membuat semua rencana panjangnya sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Aku menu..rutimu karena.. Aku menghormati.. Mu seba..gai sua..miku.. Ta..pi tidak.. Kali ini."

Semua mata tertuju pada asal suara dan

!

"Dimana dia?!" semua manusia menatap ke sekitar mereka tapi mereka tak lagi melihat Hinata. Dimana dia? Dia menghilang dalam sekejap mata!

"Ini gawat. Dia pasti mendengar ucapanmu dan mengejar orang itu! Kita harus menemukan orang itu sebelumnya." ini memang sulit dipercayai. Tapi jika benar manusia keluar dari peti itu. Dia harus dilindungi. Dia juga salah satu cerita dari prasejarah.

"Sasori, aku rasa kita biarkan saja dia. Dia akan berhenti jika apa yang dia inginkan tercapai." Naruto mengungkapkan pemikirannya. Mereka masih sangat lemah untuk bisa menghentikan Hinata.

"Tidak." jawaban tegas Sasori. Tidak ada satupun benda prasejarah miliknya yang akan hancur atau pun mati.

"Dia tak menghancurkan dunia. Dia hanya membalas dendamnya. Dia tak melukai siapapun. Biarkan saja dia. Kau tahu kau tak cukup kuat untuk menghalangi nya. Kau bisa mati." Naruto masih pada pendirian nya. Sasori telah mendengar semua cerita hidup Hinata, mengapa dia masih tak mengerti? Hinata bukanlah orang jahat. Dia hanya membalas dendam pada orang yang sudah mati. Mereka tak penting. Tak ada gunanya meneliti orang yang sudah mati.

"Tidak adalah tidak. Mereka semua benda beharga." Sasori tetap pada pendirian nya. Dirinya tak akan mati dengan mudah. Ia punya banyak rekan dan senjata yang bisa melumpuhkan gadis itu.

"Sai, Kiba. Sasuke, Gaara." kalian setuju pada ku kan?" tanya Naruto. Keempat rekannya juga ikut mendengar cerita Hinata. Mereka pasti mengerti.

...

Keempat rekannya itu terdiam. Mereka ragu siapa yang benar maupun salah. Tugas mereka adalah melindungi barang prasejarah tapi disatu sisi mereka merasa apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar, bahwa masalah akan selesai jika gadis itu telah membalaskan dendamnya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Naruto atau Sasori?

.

.

.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Braackkkk! Piangggg! Brackkk!

"Ahahahahahaha!" tawa lelaki bersurai hitam tadi semakin pecah pada mobil-mobil, aspal, gedung yang ia hancurkan dari atap gedung.

Hanya dengan sapuan tangan, pasir bermain dengan jalanan yang di penuhi manusia dan mobil-mobil yang terlihat kecil di matanya.

.

.

Wusssss!

"Kyaaaaahh!"

"Tolong!"

"Aaaaahh!" manusia-manusia dipinggir jalanan berlari menjauh tapi ombak pasir terus menutupi jalan mereka dan menghantam mereka. Begitu juga manusia didalam mobil dan gedung langsung berlari keluar dan menjauh, mengabaikan mobil mereka, rumah mereka. Nyawa mereka lebih penting saat ini.

.

.

"Ahahahahaha.." ia akan membunuh semua nya. Membunuh semuanya dan membangun kerajaan barunya disni. Dimana semua sampah disini akan menjadi anjingnya.

Ia baru ingat. Dua ribu telah berlalu. Pain pasti sudah mati. Sial! Ia sungguh berharap bisa membunuh prajurit rendahan itu.

Brackk! Brackk! Biam! Piang! Piang...

Gedung besar diseberang langsung tumbang dan hancur berkeping-keping kebawah yang semakin membuat manusia yang tengah berlari semakin ketakutan. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa gadung itu bisa tiba-tiba runtuh? Dan pasir ini?

"Orochimaru." sang pemilik nama membalikkan badannya, menatap siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu pergilah lindungi barang beharga kalian. Aku tak akan ikut. Aku ingin lihat seberapa lama kalian bisa melawannya." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi ketika tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukannya dirinya kejam berharap temannya terbunuh tapi mereka tak mau mendengarkannya. mereka tak bisa mengalahkan Hinata meskipun mereka memiliki seribu tentara. Mereka bahkan tak bisa menyentuhnya, jika saja dia tak mengizinkan peluru mereka menyentuhnya. Masa bodoh dengan prasejarah! Lebih baik jika Naruto pergi mencari Hinata. Untuk apa? Entahlah.. Perasaannya menyuruhnya pergi mencari Hinata. Mungkin ia bisa membantu agar masalah aneh ini cepat selesai? Ia sungguh bingung pada apa yang ada di otak dan hatinya kini. Ia cuma ingin masalah ini cepat selesai dan ia ingin kembali tenang seperti sedia kala.

...

"Na-Naruto, aku ikut denganmu." Sakura berlari mengekori kekasihnya. Ia merasa lebih yakin bersama Naruto. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Naruto sendiri.

...

Sasori dan yang lainnya masih terdiam. Sasori masih pada pendiriannya sedangkan yang lain terlihat ragu tapi tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Sasori.

.

.

.

.

Bruckk..

"Uhukhuk.."

Seorang lelaki bersurai hitam panjang memandang datar sepuluh prajurit di tengah padang pasir dari kejauhan yang berhasil di jatuhkan dengan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Sang ratu memang luar biasa. Selain mendapati kekuatan dari orang tuanya, dia memang punya kealihan lebih soal kekuatan. Dia sangat luar biasa. Berbeda jauh dari raja maupun ratu lainnya.

...

Ia menatap manusia-manusia yang berdiri dikedua sisinya dan menggangukan sekali kepalanya. Mereka perlu rencana baru. Menyerang ratu dari depan adalah rencana masuk ke badai pasir. Hanya kematian yang akan mereka dapatkan.

.

.

"Maaf paduka, tapi anda diperintahkan untuk ke timur siang ini juga." lelaki tadi bersimpuh hormat pada lelaki yang baru saja menjadi suami dari sang ratu.

"Aku mengerti." tanpa basa-basi lelaki bersurai kuning itu melangkah pergi. Sebaiknya ia segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan pulang..

.

.

Seng..

"Apa-apaan ini?!" sang lelaki bersurai kuning berhasil menghindari tebasan pedang dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Mengapa kaki tangan istrinya menyerangnya?

Caakk!

"Uhuk!" darah muncul dari mulut lelaki bersurai kuning tadi. Ia terlalu fokus pada manusia didepannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran manusia lainnya yang menikamnya dari belakang.

Cakk! Lelaki yang menghunuskan pedang itu kembali mencabut pedangnya di dada lelaki bersurai kuning itu dan kembali menikam jantungnya yang langsung membuatnya tersungkur ke pasir.

"Bakar dia." seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

.

.

.

...

Seringai kembali menghiasi bibir ketujuh lelaki yang baru saja berhasil menjebak sang ratu ke dalam peti. Cinta sungguh sesuatu yang bodoh. Cinta menutup pikiran setiap orang yang merasakannya. Dengan bodohnya dia masuk kesini hanya dengan dua kata..

..keluarga dan bahagia.

.

.

.

Caaakk!

"Aar.." belum sempat lelaki bermata bulan yang tertidur diatas ranjang berteriak, lehernya telah diputuskan oleh lelaki bersurai hitam yang adalah kaki tangan putrinya, yang dulunya adalah kaki tangannya.

.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" sang wanita yang dulunya adalah ratu, baru saja keluar dari ruangan didalam kamarnya.

Tapi ..

"Uhh! Aauhuk!" darah keluar dari mulutnya ketika pedang panjang yang entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba menembus perutnya.

.

.

.

"Aku yang akan menjadi raja." perdebatan mulai terjadi diantara tujuh manusia yang masih bersekutu, merencanakan penghianatan tapi sepertinya persekutuan itu tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Delikan tajam saling dilemparkan.

Mereka semua meloncat mundur dan memamerkan pedang yang mereka ambil dari sisi pinggang mereka.

Saling mengacungkan pedang ke arah satu sama lain dan akhirnya saling membunuh.

.

.

Hingga tersisa satu yang akan menjadi raja.

Cakk! Tanpa rasa iba, lelaki bersurai hitam menusukkan pedangnya ke jantung sekutu nya yang sudah terbaring ke lantai.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya. Kemenangan miliknya. Manusia-manusia bodoh dengan lancang nya menantangnya. Ia lah yang terkuat saat ini. Dengan semua eksperimen miliknya, sample darah yang diam-diam ia ambil dari sang ratu. Ia akan menjadi raja terkuat didalam sejarah. Ia akan membunuh siapapun yang berani melawannya.

.

.

.

Sang raja baru mendudukan bokongnya ke singgasana barunya dengan rasa bangganya. Kini, tak ada lagi yang berani tak patuh padanya. Rasanya sangat membanggakan.

.

"Masukkan kesana." beberapa prajurit mendorong, memasukkan enam peti kedalam ruangan disalah satu ruangan didalam piramida atas perintah raja baru mereka.

.

.

Ceeekkk!

Mata sang lelaki yang terduduk bersandar disinggasannya membulat tapi seringai tiba-tiba saja menghiasi bibirnya.

"Pedang tak akan bisa membunuhku yang saat ini." ucapnya percaya diri sambil menghiraukan pedang petir biru yang masih menembus dadanya dari belakang.

"Sayangnya langit sedang tak berpihak pada mu." ucap sang penghunus pedang dari belakang singsana datar. Seberapa banyak eksperimen yang dia lalui, seberapa pun kekalnya. Pedang ini akan dengan mudah membunuhnya. Penghianat sialan ini. Ingin sekali dirinya menyiksa manusia sampah ini tapi sayangnya waktunya tak banyak. Ia telah mengetahui semuanya dari para prajurit. Semua yang terjadi selama diri nya tak ada. Para bajingan ini. Ingin sekali ia membunuh dan menyiksa mereka. Ingin sekali.

Gigi nya terkatup kuat. Ia harus segera mencari ratunya dan memulihkan keadaan istana.

"Haa!" mata sang lelaki yang terduduk di singgasana kembali melebar. Apa ini? Rasanya sakit sekali. Mengapa pemulihannya tak berfungsi? Seharusnya ia sudah kekal dengan eksperimen yang sudah masuk ke dirinya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ini adalah pedang permata merah milik ratu yang bisa membunuh siapapun dengan sekali hunusan."

Caaaakk! Lelaki bersurai orange itu kembali menarik pedangnya yang langsung membuat lelaki tadi tersungkur ke lantai dan mendesis kesakitan.

"Aaaarrgg! Uhukhuk!" ia berusaha merangkak pergi. Ia telalu ceroboh. Dengan bangganya mencoba kekebalannya tanpa melihat pedang apa yang menusuknya. Padahal ia tak bisa menemukan pedang itu selama ini. Mengapa pedang itu bisa ada padanya?

Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tak bisa bernafas dengan benar.

Belum sempat sang lelaki bersurai orange menghunus kan pedangnya lagi. Lelaki itu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dia sudah mati.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai orange itu memindahkan mayat sang penghianat tadi ke peti, menempatkannya ke ruangan yang dengan sekutunya. Biarkan saja jiwa mereka bertemu dan kembali berperang.

"Enyahlah dineraka."

.

.

"Ha~ ha~" nafas singkat dan lemah terdengar dari balik peti.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Pemulihannya bekerja.. Pemulihan nya bekerja..

.

.

Tapi sangat lambat..

.

.

Sangat lambat.

.

.

Prajurit sialan!

Ketika waktunya tiba. Ia akan bangkit dan membunuh sialan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia." Lelaki yang bernama Orochimaru membungkuk hormat pada ratunya yang kini berada dihadapnnya dengan jarak lima meter.

Braaackkk!

Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibirnya ketika sang ratu tak menerima hormatnya dan melayangkan serangan pasir ke badannya dengan jarak 5cm sebagai peringatan.

"Sebelum aku berurusan denganmu. Aku harus berurusan dengan prajuritmu." Orochimaru berlari ke arah Pain yang setia berdiri dibelakang Hinata.

Sangat cepat.

Pain membelakkan matanya terkejut ketika Orochimaru sudah membelakanginya dan siap menghunuskan pedang pada nya.

Braaackk! Ochimaru termundur ketika sebatang pedang emas menepisnya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku." ucap sang ratu yang berdiri didepan Pain.

Pain baru sadar akan sesuatu dengan serangan barusan. Ia baru sadar bahwa Orochimaru tak lah selemah yang ia pikirkan. Saat itu, dia hanya ceroboh. Imbasnya Pain berhasil menghunuskan pedang padanya. Bukti bahwa dia kuat adalah dia tak mati ketika pedang permata merah sang ratu menghujamnya. Dia tidak lemah. Dia cukup kuat.

Hinata mengarahkan pedang yang entah sejak kapan berada digengamannya ke arah Orochimaru. Ia akan mengalahkan lelaki ini. Membunuhnya. Menyiksanya jika perlu. Ia akan membuat penghianat itu merasa lebih baik mati. Dendamnya akan terbalaskan. Ia akan menyiksa lelaki brengsek ini.

Huussss!

Piaaanngg! Kedua manusia itu melaju dengan kilat dan saling mengayunkan pedang ditangan masing-masing.

Ckk! Orochimaru meloncat mundur ketika pedang itu berhasil mengores tangannya. Rasanya pedih. Jangan-jangan itu pedang permata merah!

Akan berbahaya jika pedang itu kembali menikamnya.

"Hiaaaaatt!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Orochimaru mengangkat tinggi kedua tangannya. Memerintahkan pasir untuk menyerang sang ratu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Braaaackkk! Ombak pasir itu menabrak kuat sang ratu yang masih berdiri dengan tegaknya.

.

.

"Sakura, hati-hati." Naruto menangkap Sakura yang hampir terjatuh ke jalanan yang terbelah menjadi dua.

Ribut, kacaunya jalanan, gedung dan manusia disini. Tempat ini hancur. Kacau. Siapa yang melakukannya? Naruto tak percaya ini ulah Hinata.

"Diatas!" tunjuk Sakura pada atap gedung tak jauh dari mereka. Ia melihat pasir yang tengah melayang. Pasti gadis itu berada disana. Mengapa juga Naruto harus mencari gadis itu? Sakura tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti kekasihnya.

"Cepatlah kalau begitu." Naruto menarik pergi Sakura lewat pinggir jalan. Naruto harus cepat. Ia khawatir sekali.

.

.

.

Husss! Ombak pasir itu tidak menabrak Hinata tapi melewatinya.

"Siapa yang berani menyentuhku?" ucap Hinata seolah megingatkan. Bajingan ini bukan apa-apa untuknya. Meskipun dia tak mati setalah terhujam pedangnya. Dia tetap bukan apa-apa untuk Hinata.

"Uggh!" Orochimaru berjalan mundur ketika angin terus menggores badannya. Tak cukup sakit tapi cukup melambat langkahnya. Ternyata ia masih bukan lawan gadis itu meskipun ia telah melakukan berbagai macam eksperimen. Kekuatan gadis itu murni miliknya. Hanya dia yang bisa menggunakannya. Hanya dia yang terkuat.

Husss!

Orochimaru terpental mundur hingga badannya terbentur kuat dinding penghalang di belakangnya ketika Hinata melayangkan tinju ke arah perutnya.

Braccckk!

"Uhukhuk.." ia batuk darah. Kekuatan mereka sangat jauh. Ia harus kabur jika tidak. Ia bisa mati.

"Kau tak selesai begini cepat, kan?" Hinata melangkah menghampiri Orochimaru yang terduduk dilantai dengan angkuhnya. Ini belum cukup. Lelaki ini lemah. Sampah ini terlalu lemah. Bajingan ini sangat lemah. Bagaimana bisa sampah lemah seperti ini mempermainkannya?

"Kyaaaahh! Naruto!" Sakura yang baru saja naik ke atap dan lewat melalui pinggir gedung terpeleset jatuh kebawah tapi untungnya kedua tangannya berhasil meraih pinggiran.

Braackk! Orochimaru mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menggunakan pasir dan menyerang Hinata, alhasil Hinata terdorong ke pinggir pinjakan atap dengan badannya yang masih linglung, hendak terjungkir ke belakang.

Berada dipinggiran ini bukan masalah untuk Hinata. Wajah datarnya mengatakan itu. Iya itu. Tapi suaminya ada disini, ceritanya sudah berbeda.

"Sakura!" langkah Naruto terhenti. Hinata!

Naruto menatap secara bergantian Sakura yang bergantung dipinggir gedung dan Hinata dipinggir gedung yang hampir terjungkir kebelakang.

Siapa yang harus ia tolong?

Tidak!

Tentu saja Sakura.

Tap.

Naruto meraih tangan Sakura tanpa ragu yang menyebabkan Hinata yang tak tertarik terjatuh kebelakang, bawah tepatnya.

!

"Na-naruto." Sakura memeluk erat Naruto ketika dirinya tertarik ke atas. Ia hampir saja mati. Ia takut sekali

"Jangan takut." Naruto berusaha terlihat tetap tenang sambil membelai lembut surai pink Sakura. Jantung Naruto menggila. Siatuasi ini membuatnya sangat takut sekaligus frustasi.

Tapi dimana Hinata?

.

.

Hinata membiarkan badannya terjatuh kebawah, seolah tertarik magnet raksasa dengan wajahnya yang masih sangat datar seolah ia tak takut pada dirinya yang terus jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat ketika ia melihat suaminya memeluk erat gadis bersurai pink itu.

Seharusnya suaminya itu meraih tangannya. Mengapa dia malah meraih tangan gadis lain?

...

Dadanya terasa pedih meskipun ia tak menunjukkannya.

Grepp! Tatto piramida dikening Hinata memunculkan cahaya indigo.

Ia tak suka ini. Penghianat itu. Gadis itu. Semuanya! Manusia rendahan! Sampah.

Ia benci pada penghianat.

Hinata mungkin melupakan fakta bahwa Naruto ini bukanlah suaminya. Mereka hanya mirip tapi sayangnya kini

Ia terlalu kesal dan marah untuk mengingat ataupun mempercayai fakta bodoh itu.

Dia adalah suaminya. Dia suami Hinata. Dan kini dia menghianati Hinata. Inilah yang Hinata percayai saat ini.

Hinata marah. Saat ini ia sangat marah. Kecemburuan menyelimuti amarahnya. Ia benci pada semuanya. Ia benci pada suaminya yang baru saja menghianati nya.

.

"Penghianat!"

.

Bleeeeedaaaammm!

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

17 : aaaaaaa.. Author maa Baper.. Kamu memujinya berlebihan bangat hehe.. Author senang kalau kamu suka fic nya author. Makasih udh mau di promosin.. Author senang bangat.

.

Echa Ocean : Hehe.. Gapapa gantung aja terus air matanya. Ni.. Author spoiler. Next chap. Hinata mengamuk. Dia cemburu.. Lol.. Dan ya begitu la.. Moga suka..

.

Author ga paki wp..

.

Tq bangat buat semua yang suka ma fic author. Author senang bangat..hehe..

Sejujurnya, author ga tahu fic ini bagus apa kagak karena author cuma nulis aja. Author ga pandai nilai sesuatu bikinan sendiri.. Haha.. Dan maaf bangat buat penulisannya yang ga enak dibaca. Author buruk bangat kalau mengarang cerita.. Penulisannya itu entahlah gimana cara bilangnya.. Pokoknya begitu.. Tapi baguslah jika kalian suka..

Oh.. Selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan.. Semoga diberkahi selalu..

Bye bye..


	5. Cinta

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Queen

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

Queen by author03

Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Bleeeeedaaaammm!

Daaaaarr! Biaaamm!

Wajah Sakura, Naruto dan Orochimaru beserta manusia di jalanan perlahan mendonggak ke atas. Mata mereka terbelak kaget, tak percaya, takut, frustasi, bertanya.

Makhluk apa itu?

Mahluk dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari gedung, berwarna merah, berbentuk manusia dan tembus pandang ditambah ...

...hidup.

"Susano" Orochimaru masih menatap tak percaya. Tercatat dalam sejarah, hanya satu orang yang bisa memanggil makhluk itu. Ia sungguh tak percaya bisa melihat mahkluk itu dengan mata nya sendiri.

Naruto dan Sakura membeku ketika mata merah kaca makhluk itu mengkilat tajam.

Naruto melihat Hinata dan Pain berada di balik kaca di kening makhluk itu. Apa yang terjadi? Makhluk apa itu?

Firasat Sakura tak enak.

"Ini gawat." Orochimaru membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi, menjauh ketika ia melihat pedang muncul di tangan besar itu ketika tangan itu terayun.

Beeeeesssss!

Braaaackkk! Cukup dengan sekali tebasan gedung-gedung tinggi terbelah menjadi dua.

.

"Kyaaaaaahh!"

"Tolong!" para manusia di jalanan kembali panik dan berhamburan pergi. Makhluk apa itu? Mereka sungguh bisa mati jika masih disini. Tak ada waktu untuk menanyakan benda apa itu.

"Na-Naruto." pijakan dibawah Sakura bergoyang seolah akan meluncur ke bawah karena terbelah.

"Sakura." Naruto memeluk Sakura, berharap bisa menolongnya ketika gedung ini meluncur ke bawah. Ini.. Naruto bahkan tak tahu harus memikirkan dan mengatakan apa. Semua ini gila!

.

.

Raksasa merah milik Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, menangkap Orochimaru yang berlari menjauh.

"Ugghh! Sial!" Orochimaru memberontak ketika tangan besar itu berhasil menangkapnya dan membawanya mendekat ke Hinata di keningnya.

Hinata ingin bermain lebih lama dengan bajingan ini tapi ia tak lagi mau melakukannya. Ia akan hancurkan tempat ini sebagai gantinya dan suaminya.

Greepp! Kepalan tangan itu mengerat yang langsung meremukkan tubuh Orochimaru didalamnya hingga darah dan tubuh hancur nya memuncrat keluar.

Paaakkk!

"Aaahh!"

..

Hinata menatap sejenak ke depan. Dadanya sakit sekali. Akan ia hancurkan semuanya dan suami yang telah menghianatinya.

Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal dan pedang ditangan raksasanya kembali menebas ke bawah yang menyebabkan tanah berguncang dan terbelah.

"Sakura!" Naruto mengangkat Sakura di pelukannya dan melompat ke tanah ketika jarak mereka sudah tak begitu jauh dengan tanah.

!

"Naruto!" Sakura segera bangkit ketika acara berguling mereka dihentikan oleh ruko yang sudah tinggal setengah bagian.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Sakura panik. sangat panik! Ini gila. Mereka tak akan bisa melukan apa-apa untuk hal ini.

...

Helikopter?

Helikopter?!

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Naruto berteriak panik ketika ada beberapa helikopter mendekat ke raksasa itu dari atas tapi sayangnya suaranya telalu kecil untuk bisa terdengar.

"Tidak! Hentikan! Jangan mendekat!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya tinggi keatas, berharap siapa saja di helikopter itu mendengarkannya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

.

.

.

.

Piam.. .

Hinata menatap kelangit, tepatnya ke beberapa helikopter yang menembaknya dengan senapan tapi sayangnya peluru itu sama sekali tak bisa menembus mahkluk besarnya ini.

.

.

"Sasori. Ini tak bisa." Sasuke panik ketika tak satupun pelurunya menembus benda besar itu keadaan tak jauh dengan Gaara, Sai, Kiba dan yang lainnya di helikopter yang berbeda.

"Awas!" untung saja empat helikopter tadi berhasil mengelak dari tangan yang hampir menepis mereka.

.

.

Naruto bergerak dan bergetar tak karuan dengan matanya yang terus menatap kesana-kesini. Mecari apapun yang berguna..

...

Teropong?

Naruto mendekati pinggir jalan yang retak dan mengambil sebuah teropong kecil disana dan langsung menempelkan teropong itu ke kedua matanya.

"Itu Sasori! Kiba dan yang lainnya." Naruto semakin panik ketika tahu siapa penghuni helikopter-helikopter itu tapi perhatiannya langsung terbagi ketika ia melihat liquid terus mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata dibalik kaca merah tembus pandang itu.

Hinata...

...menangis?

...

Mengapa?

Karena apa?

Naruto tak bisa menebak apa yang tengah Hinata pikirkan karena wajahnya terlalu datar.

.

.

Braaackkk! Kiba dan dua lainnya langsung meloncat dari helikopter dengan parasut ketika tangan besar itu berhasil menepis helikopter yang mereka tumpangi.

Sang penyetir helikopter tak berhasil keluar dan sudah dipastikan tak selamat karena helikopter itu meledak.

Braaackkk!

Lagi-lagi pedang raksasa itu menebas gedung yang sudah terbelah bahkan tebasan itu berhasil menebas awan dilangit dan pepohonan jauh di utara.

Sasori pun hanya bisa membeku tak percaya. Bahkan gedungnya yang lumayan jauh dari sini turut terbelah. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Semuanya kacau.

.

Lagi-lagi Hinata membelah tanah. Menghiraukan siapa saja yang mungkin ataupun sudah mati atas aksinya ini. Ia tak perduli. Manusia-manusia ini harus diberi pelajaran. Mereka tak mengerti pada apa yang dinamakan perasaan.

Kepalan raksasa meninju salah satu helikopter di sekitarnya yang langsung membuat helikopter itu terpental jauh.

Ia ingat jelas semua wajah di ruangan dimana mereka mengikatnya. Hinata akan membunuh semuanya. Manusia tak berguna itu. Semuanya!

Liquid lagi-lagi mengalir dari kedua mata Hinata tapi lagi-lagi wajahnya masih tak bereskpresi. Wajahnya itu terlalu kosong dan datar untuk bisa dibaca. Tak ada tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan rasakan kini. Meskipun air mata terus menetes dari matanya. Tetap tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dia pikirkan, rasakan dan untuk siapa air mata itu?

.

.

.

"Kau tumbuh menjadi sangat cantik dan kuat, putriku." Hinata langsung membalas memeluk ibu nya yang memeluk lembut dirinya. Rasanya nyaman. Sangat nyaman. Ia sangat senang karena menjadi anak tunggal dan mendapatkan cinta ibu dan ayahnya sepenuhnya. Hidupnya terasa sempurna.

.

.

Seng!

"Kau membuatku bangga." lelaki yang baru saja teracung oleh ujung pedang bukannya tersinggung tapi malah bangga pada anaknya yang dengan mudah mengacungkan pedang itu ke lehernya. Anaknya sungguh telah tumbuh menjadi sangat kuat dan cantik. Tak bisa ia katakan betapa bahagia dan bangga dirinya.

...

Hinata menjauhkan pedangnya dan tersenyum tipis. Ia akan menjadi kuat dan semakin kuat. Kedua orang tuanya dan semua orang akan bangga padanya. Berpikir bahwa mereka sangat beruntung mengenal perempuan sepertinya.

.

.

Tck.. Hinata terdiam sejenak yang kemudian tersenyum lembut pada lelaki itu yang berhasil mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya dengan jarak 3cm.

"Mengapa kau mengalah?" tanya lelaki itu datar sambil menjauhkan pedangnya. Ia tahu gadis tercintanya tak selemah ini. Dia mengalah.

"Aku mencintai mu." jawaban Hinata yang sudah mampu menjelaskan semuanya. Ia memang mencintai ayah dan ibunya. Tapi cintanya lebih besar untuk lelaki ini. Lelaki yang kelak akan membangun keluarga dengannya, menciptakan keturunan nya yang akan memimpin kerajaan kebanggaan kedua orang tuanya ini.

Ia mencintai suaminya lebih dari apapun, lebih dari hidupnya, bahkan lebih besar lagi. Ia mencintai suaminya lebih dari ia mencintai kerajaannya, kedua orang tuanya dan dunia ini.

.

.

Deg.. deg...

"Aku mengerti." Naruto seolah tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Aku mengerti." Naruto menatap Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Sakura, aku tahu ini aneh. Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi belakang ini jadi kau harus percaya hal aneh yang akan aku katakan ini." ucapnya terburu-buru.

"Ap"

"Aku mencintainya." sela Naruto yang membuat Sakura menatapnya tak mengerti. Apa maksudnya dengan kata aku mencintai nya?

"Dia memerlukanku. Aku tahu caranya menenangkannya. Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku harus pergi. Kau tunggulah disini." Naruto langsung berlari pergi setelah apa yang ada di otaknya meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Ia tahu ia kejam atas ucapannya barusan. Ini tahu ini gila dan tak masuk akal. Tapi Hinata sungguh memerlukannya. Maafkan jika dirinya egois.

Sakura masih membeku pada Naruto yang berlari pergi, meninggalkannya. Apa maksudnya itu? Ia tak bisa mempercayai nya dan tak mengerti, tepatnya berpura-pura tak mengerti.

.

.

Bledaaarrr!

Para polisi dan tentara yang besarnya bahkan tak mencapai jempol kaki raksasa itu sudah sangat kebingungan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Peluru dan granat sama sekali tak berfungsi. Kulit tembus pandang itu bahkan lebih keras daripada besi.

Lihatlah rekan mereka yang mati kerena hantaman kepalan tangan itu. Mereka juga akan mati jika tak segera pergi dari sini.

.

.

Naruto menyelinap diantara kerusakan dan kacaunya jalanan. Tujuannya hanyalah satu. Mencapai raksasa itu. Ia harus menemui Hinata.

Braaacckkk!

Naruto menunduk ketika mobil melayang kearahnya. Gila.. Ini sungguh gila.

...

Ia langsung kembali berlari ketika mereka sudah sedikit lebih aman.

.

...

Pain yang masih setia berdiri dibelakang ratunya masih diam dan menyaksikan ratunya menghancurkan tempat ini. Ratunya telah mengalami sangat banyak tekanan. Apapun yang hendak dilakukan ratunya. Dirinya akan selalu mengikuti ratunya.

.

.

!

Braaackkk!

Naruto menggeleng kepalanya cepat untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasi nya ketika ia tiba di kaki raksasa tadi. Bahkan besar Naruto tak mencapai jari kaki raksasa ini.

Mengabaikan itu, Naruto segera memanjat kaki besar terbalut sepatu itu dengan tangan kosong. Ia harus menemui Hinata apapun yang terjadi. Jika tidak, tempat lainnya sungguh akan hancur.

Bledaaaaarr!

.

Baaaammm! Kedua tangan itu masih saja menghancurkan. Tak pedang ditangan kanannya, tak dengan tangan kosong ditangan kirinya terus saja menghancurkan apa yang berusaha menghentikannya dan menghancurkan apa yng ada disekitarnya. Persetan banyaknya manusia yang tergeletak ditanah dan dipenuhi darah. Mereka semua tak berguna. Biarkan saja mereka mati.

.

!

"Haa!" kaki Naruto terpeleset tapi untungnya kedua tangannya masih bergantung kokoh di perut terlapisi baju perisai raksasa ini. Jantungnya tak kunjung berdetak dengan normal. Ia takut sekali jika pegangannya terlepas. Ia akan mati.

Lihatlah keadaan dibawahnya yant hancur tak karuan.

Naruto segera menolehkan wajahnya keatas ketika rasa takut dan frustasi kembali menggangu pikirannya. Ia harus segera naik.

.

.

!

"Sasori, aku melihat Naruto disana." ucap Sasuke panik ketika ia melihat Naruto bergantung di baju perisai raksasa merah itu lewat teropong kecil di senapannya.

"Mengapa dia disana?" Sasori di atas helikopter memusatkan tatapannya ke baju perisai raksasa itu dan benar. Naruto disana. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu disini saja. Jangan mendekat lagi." perintah Sasori pada penyetir helikopter. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Naruto tahu cara menghentikan gadis yang mengamuk itu.

.

.

Tap!

"Hah hah!" Naruto terengah-engah ketika kedua tangannya berhasil menggantung di pundak kiri raksasa merah tadi. Keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Raksasa ini sungguh besar. Naruto kehabisan tenaga tapi ia tak akan menyerah.

"Hah hah!" Naruto menghela nafasnya dan kembali memanjat ke atas pundak tapi sepertinya raksasa ini telah melihatnya dan Hinata juga telah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata yang menatapnya.

"Hinata! Dengaaaaaaaahhh!"

Basss! Naruto terdorong jauh ke langit ketika tangan besar itu menepisnya.

Hinata kembali menghancurkan tanah. Ia tak perduli pada suaminya. Suaminya telah menghianatinya. Dia lebih baik mati.

.

"Cepat! Kejar dia!" helikopter atas perintah Sasori langsung menuju tempat yang akan dilewati Naruto yang masih saja terlempar jauh.

"Kaaaaaaaaahhh!"

Graaapp!

Helikopter terguncang ketika tubuh Naruto yang melaju berhasil ditangkap Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasori!" Naruto rasa jantungnya berpindah tempat. Ia sungguh kira ia akan mati!

Tap!

Naruto mengulurkan satu tangannya lagi ke Sasori dan pun menariknya naik ke helikopter.

Tubuh kaku dan frustasi Naruto langsung bersimpuh ketika berhasil naik ke atas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau bisa mati." Ucap Sasuke panik. Temannya ini bodoh atau apa?

Nafas Naruto terus berhembus cepat lewat mulutnya. Ia menenangkan dirinya yang terasa sungguh sangat syok hingga ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan badannya terus bergetar hebat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Hah! Hah!"

.

.

"A..antar aku kesana. Aku tahu cara mengatasi dia." ucap Naruto beberapa menit kemudian setelah jantungnya sedikit lebih normal. Tak ada waktu untuk beristirahat meskipun badannya yang bergetar menolak ucapan barusan.

"Tidak. Kau bisa mati." tolak Sasori. Para tentara pun tak bisa menghentikan benda itu. Apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan? Lihat saja tadi tangan besar itu menepisnya seolah tak perduli jika dia mati atau tidak. Sasori tak mau kehilangan orangnya lebih banyak lagi. Satu-satunya cara yang benar adalah kabur dari sini.

"Aku tahu cara menghentikannya. Kau hanya perlu mengantarku kesana." Naruto berdiri dan mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasori. Hal ini terjadi karena mereka semua. Salah mereka dan Sasori termaksud terdalam nya.

"Tidak adalah tidak." Sasori menepis tangan Naruto. Pilihan yang bagus hanyalah kabur. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Itu adalah faktanya. Catat dan garis bawahi!

"Aku bisa. Cukup bawa aku kesana sebelum jepang ini sungguh hancur!" Naruto semakin panik ketika raksasa merah itu melangkah maju selangkah, tanah yang berguncang dan langsung mencetak kaki besar itu. Ini bahaya. Dia pasti akan menghancurkan tempat lain lagi.

Helikopter bergeser menjauh ketika raksasa besar itu melewati mereka.

...

Sasori berpikir keras ketika mata Naruto terus menatap penuh keyakinan matanya.

"Aku mengerti." tak ada pilihan lain sekarang.

.

.

Helikopter mendekat ke kening raksasa merah yang baru saja menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menghancurkan semua yang ia lihat.

Naruto bersedia di pinggir helikopter untuk mendekat.

"Sekarang!" helikopter semakin mendekat dan Naruto langsung meloncat ke arah Hinata. Ia kira ia akan bergantung di kening tapi ternyata ia malah menembus kaca merah itu dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata.

!

Helikopter langsung terbang menjauh ketika tangan besar itu hampir mengenainya.

...

"Hinata." panggil Naruto pelan. Kaki kanannya melangkah tapi Hinata langsung mengacungkan pedang emas ke lehernya yang mau tak mau membuat langkahnya terhenti.

.

.

.

Dengan datarnya Hinata mengacungkan pedang emasnya ke leher suaminya. Pain yang berdiri dibelakangnya pun hanya bisa menyaksikan ratunya yang akan menghunuskan pedang itu ke leher lelaki tercintanya.

Hinata bersumpah. Ia berani mendorong lebih jauh lagi pedang ini.

...

Naruto terdiam sambil berpikir keras. Ia tak boleh asal membuat pergerakan yang akan membuat dirinya terbunuh.

.

.

Sasori dan Sasuke hanya bisa menyesali mengapa mereka membiarkan Naruto pergi ketika melihat ujung pedang berjarak 5cm dari leher Naruto. Mereka memberikan nyawa itu secara percuma. Hal yang bodoh yang hanya bisa mereka sesali saat ini.

...

Tapi Sasori berpikir keras. Mengapa gadis itu mengacungkan pedang ke leher Naruto? Bukankah gadis itu mengatakan Naruto suaminya? Dan sebelumnya gadis itu menurut pada Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu mengamuk hingga mengeluarkan raksasa merah itu.

.

.

...

Naruto masih terdiam ketika posisi mereka masih sama seperti menit-menit sebelumnya. Dia tak berani mendorong lebih jauh lagi pedang ini. Naruto yakin itu.

Grap.. Tangan Naruto mengengam tangan Hinata yang mengengam pegangan pedang emas.

Sengaja menarik tangan itu agar ujung pedang itu menyentuh lehernya dan ternyata benar. Hinata menahan tangannya agar ujung pedang itu tak mengenai lehernya. Dia tak bisa melakukannya. Naruto yakin.

...

Naruto berusaha memindahkan pelan pedang ditangan Hinata ke tangannya tapi tangan Hinata tak mau melepaskan pedangnya itu.

Naruto sungguh tak punya pilihan lain selain membuat gadis ini menurutinya sebagai orang tercintanya.

...

Naruto mengecup pelan kening Hinata dan ia berhasil membuat pedang itu menjauh dari nya.

Hinata masih terdiam, membeku. Membiarkan suaminya melakukan apa saja yang dia suka.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menempel kan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, alhasil pedang ditangan Hinata berhasil berpindah ke tangannya secara perlahan.

.

"Berhasil?" tak bisa Sasori dan Sasuke katakan betapa syoknya mereka saat ini pada apa yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Bagaimana mungkin?

.

Para polisi dan tentara berhenti bergerak ketika raksasa itu tak lagi membuat pergerakan. Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

"Hiksss...hiksss.." Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar.

"Sakura. Kita harus pergi dari sini." Gaara terus membujuk Sakura agar pergi dari jalanan yang sudah hancur ini tapi dia terus saja mengamati kening raksasa merah itu dengan teropong dan kini ia malah menangis. Apa yang terjadi? Banyak yang harus mereka lakukan selain membujuk Sakura.

"Hiks...hiks.." teropong ditangan Sakura terjatuh begitu juga dengan badannya terjatuh ke tanah. Naruto tega sekali. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa maksudnya aku mencintainya adalah di mencintai gadis itu? Dadanya sakit sekali. Naruto tega sekali.

...

"Hiks..hiks.." Gaara Menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. Ia tak tahu apa yang dia lihat tapi mereka sungguh harus segera pergi sebelum raksasa yang baru saja diam itu kembali mengamuk.

"Sakura, jangan menangis. Kita harus segera pergi." pujuk Gaara pelan.

"Hiksss..haaaaa! Hiksss!" Sakura memeluk erat Gaara untuk melampiaskan rasa kecewanya pada kekasihnya. Hatinya terasa tergores. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya itu meninggalkannya dan memilih gadis itu? Ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dia mencium gadis yang hendak membunuhnya. Sakura tak mempercayainya. Dadanya terasa pedih. Ini sungguh tak masuk akal. Dunia sungguh terasa gila untuknya.

...

Entah dengan perasaan apa. Gaara membalas memeluk Sakura sambil menepuk pelan punggungnya. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Mengapa dia menangis?

.

.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan pada pedang ditangannya yang langsung membuat pedang itu terjatuh ke bawah.

Ia melingkarkan dua tangannya ke punggung Hinata, memeluknya erat dan Hinata masih saja tak membuat pergerakan sedikitpun.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku menyelamatkannya karena aku tahu kau kuat. Kau tak lemah hingga bisa terjatuh semudah itu." liquid dari mata Hinata kembali menetes pada ucapan suaminya barusan. Ucapan 'kau kuat' dan 'kau tak lemah' sungguh mengandung banyak kenangan untuknya. Kenangan bersama suaminya. Dimana suaminya akan mengatakan hal itu ketika ia membiarkan suaminya mengalahkannya setiap kali mereka berlatih berpedang.

Seolah tahu mengapa Hinata mengamuk. Iya, itu benar. Awalnya tak ada yang terjadi tapi raksasa merah ini muncul ketika dirinya menolong Sakura, tepat pada Hinata terjatuh. Jadi bisa Naruto simpulkan dia kesal karena melihat Naruto menolong gadis lain bukan dirinya.

Gadis ini telah mendapat banyak tekanan. Yang dia perlukan hanyalah melampiaskannya dengan cara yang benar.

Naruto mendorong pelan kepala Hinata agar pipi Hinata menempel di pundaknya yang kemudian membelai pelan rambut indigo yang terasa sangat lembut itu.

"Tak apa. Menangislah.. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." ucap Naruto lembut dan air mata yang berasal dari mata Hinata semakin deras mengalir tanpa isakan.

Tapi Naruto tak akan menyerah. Hinata harus melempiaskan kesedihannya dengan cara yang benar.

...

Pain masih menyaksikan kejadian tepat di hadapannya. Ternyata ratunya tak bisa menyakiti suaminya apapun yang terjadi. cintanya terlalu besar. Lebih besar dari apapun, lebih dari nyawanya. Pain tak tahu apa maksud sang langit menemukan mereka disini, meskipun lelaki itu bukan suaminya, tapi mereka mirip. Apa sebenarnya maksud sang langit merencanakan hal ini? Apakah untuk mengganti milik ratunya yang hilang? Jika iya, Pain tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak. Karena ia tahu lelaki itu masih belum cukup untuk bisa mengganti semua milik ratunya.

"Kau kehilangan orang tuamu dan segalanya. Aku tahu kau sangat menderita. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Menangislah.. Lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Aku akan melindungimu." raut wajah Hinata mulai berubah. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat ke dua sisi baju di pinggang suaminya.

"Hikss.." isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil itu. Pelukan suaminya masih sama, terasa hangat dan nyaman seperti terakhir kali Hinata memeluknya.

.

.

"Sai, kita harus mendarat. Perintahkan para polisi dan tentara agar tak lagi menembak."

"Ha'i" Helikopter mulai menurun. Akan terjadi masalah jika sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto yang mungkin terkena tembakan.

.

.

"Hikssss... Huaaaaaa! Hiksss." Hinata mengeluarkan tangisnya. Semua perasaannya yang bercampur aduk yang sekian lamanya ia simpan didalam dirinya. Ibunya, ayahnya, keluarganya, suaminya, semuanya. Semuanya hilang ketika matanya terbuka.

"Hiksss.. Hiks.." Mengapa hal ini terjadi padanya? Kasih sayang, cinta, semua yang yang ia punya. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Mengapa hidup ini tak adil untuknya?

"Hikss. Ibu.. Ayah.."

Kesalahan apa yang pernah ia lakukan hingga hal ini terjadi padanya?

"Hiks..hiks.." mengapa bisa hal ini terjadi padanya? Tolong beri Hinata alasannya.

...

Cahaya merah raksasa mulai memudar, badan besar itu berubah menjadi daging, tengkorak dan kemudian menghilang yang cukup membuat para tentara dan polisi disekitar sana melangkah mundur. Was-was pada apa yang mungkin akan terjadi.

...

Naruto tak melepaskan sedikitpun pelukannya meskipun mereka perlahan terjatuh kebawah hingga kakinya yang terbalut sepatu mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah.

.

.

Sasori menghela nafasnya lega. Untung saja mereka sempat menghentikan para polisi yang baru saja mengacungkan senapan mereka pada Naruto dan gadis itu.

"Jangan menembak lagi. Semuanya berhenti." Sasuke menginturksi para polisi di bagian utara. Gadis itu pasti akan mengamuk lagi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto.

.

.

"Maafkan aku karena tak bersamamu selama ini. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kita akan bersama. Aku akan memberimu cinta yang kau perlukan. Cinta yang hilang selama ini." Naruto masih setia mendengar tangisan Hinata yang nyaring di telinganya. Gadis ini pasti sangat sengsara. Setelah semua yang terjadi dan apa yang telah Naruto ketahui. Gadis ini gadis yang baik. Dia hanya terlalu tertekan dengan semua perasaan bercampur aduknya. Naruto sungguh merasa iba pada gadis ini. Gadis ini memerlukannya lebih dari siapapun.

"Mari kita pulang.. Kau tak perlu balas dendam lagi. Aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal itu lagi."

"Hikss.." Hinata mengangukkan kepalanya dipundak suaminya. Dadanya seolah bergores-gores. Di satu sisi ia merasa sangat frustasi akan semuanya yang terasa menjadi satu di hatinya. Ia menginginkan orang tuanya kembali. Semua miliknya. Cinta dan kasih sayang untuknya tapi disatu sisi ia merasa tenang. Suaminya kembali padanya, meskipun itu masih tak cukup untuk membayar semuanya. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada tak ada. Ia berusaha untuk merasa cukup.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu dan bersamamu." Naruto masih berusaha memujuk Hinata. Ia tahu dirinya sendiri tak akan cukup untuk menggantikan kedua orang tua Hinata tapi saat ini hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hiks.. hiks" dadanya perih sekali. Hinata menginginkan apa yang menjadi miliknya kembali, tapi ia sadar itu tak mungkin. Saat ini, suaminya ada disini, setidaknya ia senang akan hal itu. Ia tak akan pernah melepaskan suaminya lagi. Tak ada orang lain yang ia percayai lagi selain suaminya. Saat ini hanya ada suaminya bersamanya. Ia tak akan pernah lagi kehilangan suaminya.

"Hiksss.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan diriku." Mata Hinata perlahan terpejam. Berusaha menikmati pelukan suaminya. Berusaha untuk tenang, berusaha untuk merasa lega dan bersyukur. Berusaha untuk tak lagi tertekan. Berusaha melupakan semuanya.

"Tak akan pernah.."

Deg!

Mata Pain terbelak kegat ketika ia melihat apa yang melaju ke punggung suami ratunya.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia berlari ke punggung suami ratunya, menghalangi benda tajam yang tengah melaju itu.

Cccckk!

"Huk.." mata Naruto terbelak. Darah mengalir dari kedua sisi bibirnya. Ia merasa ada benda padat dan tajam menembus jantungnya?

"Uhuk!" Pain menahan susah payah pedang yang menembus dadanya agar tak menembus lebih jauh lagi.

Orochimaru..

..

"Anata.." Hinata menjauhkan dirinya, menatap terkejut pedang yang menembus setengah dada suaminya dari belakang dan Pain!

"Huk.."

Mata Hinta terbelak kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika darah kembali keluar dari sudut bibir suaminya.

Berani sekali!

Siapa yang melakukannya...

Ckkkk!

Badan Naruto langsung terjatuh ke depan, tepatnya ke badan Hinata ketika benda yang menebusnya ditarik.

"Huk.. Ha~ ha~.." dagu Naruto bertahan di pundak Hinata agar badannya yang terjatuh ke bawah. Udara seolah tak bisa mengalir dengan benar.

.

Deg deg..

.

"Padahal kuharap pedang ini bisa menembus jantungmu juga." sesal sang penghunus pedang yang berdiri dihadapan Pain. Sayang sekali..

.

"Pain.." Pain tersungkur tak berdaya ketanah dengan darah yang terus keluar dari dadanya dan mulutnya.

Hinata dapat merasakan darah suaminya mengenai pipinya.

H! Ha!

Dada Hinata terasa sesak. Matanya terbelak masih tak bisa berkedip. Mengapa?

Hah?! Hah?!

Suaminya baru saja kembali..

Dan Pain..

Prajurit nya..

Prajurit yang selalu bersamanya selama ini.

"Hah~ haah~!"

Nafas Hinata seolah tercekat di lehernya seolah ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas.

Anata..

Pain.

.

.

"Anata.."

.

.

"Pain!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

Hmhmhm..

Sepertinya Naruto dan Hinata akan mati dan tamat.. Mungkin.

Oh lupa.. Beberapa hari author libur, jadi fic juga libur..

Moga bagus.. Moga suka..

.

.

.

Bye byee..


	6. Kembali

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

Queen

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

Queen by author03

Romance/Fantasy

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Beesssss!

Pedang di tangan Orochimaru melayang pergi ketika tangan kosong Hinata menepis udara ke arahnya.

Orochimaru mengibaskan tangannya yang terasa terbakar sambil berusaha memasang wajah tanpa rasa takut dan khawatir sebisa mungkin. Ini akan sangat buruk jika perhatian gadis itu terfokus padanya.

Hinata membaringkan pelan suaminya ke tanah dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dada suaminya.

Cahaya putih mulai menebar permukaan dada Naruto.

Hinata berusaha memasang wajah sedatar mungkin tapi sayangnya sudah pernah dirinya katakan. Cerita akan berbeda jika ada suaminya disini.

Mulut Hinata terus meniup nafas singkat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Badannya bergetar ketika suaminya masih tak bergerak sedikitpun dan mata itu masih tak terbuka. Apa yang terjadi?

"Uhukhuk!" darah kembali memuncrat keluar dari mulut Pain.

Deg!

Hinata berlari ke arah Pain tak jauh darinya ketika Pain terbaring ketanah dengan nafas pendeknya.

"Pain.." Hinata menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dada Pain dan hal yang sama kembali terjadi.

Bibir kecilnya sedikit bergetar begitu juga dengan badannya. Ia panik. Suaminya. Pain. Mengapa pemulihannya tidak bekerja?

Mata Pain masih terpejam. Berusaha bernafas dan tetap hidup meskipun itu tak akan mungkin.

"Kau tak perlu bersusah payah begitu. Kau tahu itu tak akan pernah berhasil." Hinata mengabaikan Orochimaru dan masih berfokus pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

...

Orochimaru melangkah selangkah ke samping dengan was-was. Seandainya saja pedang permata merah tadi menembus dada gadis itu. Ia tak akan bersusah payah untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya begini.

Besss!

"Aar!" desis sakit tertahan Orochimaru ketika telapak tangannya hendak mengambil pedang yang tertancap ditanah malah tertusuk pedang entah dari mana hingga menembus punggung tangannya dan menancap ke bangunan retak di belakangnya.

Hinata berdiri dari posisi bersimpuhnya dan menghadap ke Orochimaru yang bersusah payah mencabut pedang ditelapak tangannya.

Giginya bergelamatuk. Satu kepalan kosongnya melempar ke arah Orochimaru seolah melempar batu.

Ceeppp! Pedang putih tajam menembus lengan Orochimaru dan menancap ke dinding dibelakangnya.

Dada Hinata berdebar menahan sakitnya. Ia bingung. Panik. Otaknya blank. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Pain.. Suaminya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia pikirkan?

"Aar!" Orochimaru lagi-lagi menahan sakitnya pedang tajam kembali menembus pahanya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini jika tak ingin mati disini.

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan?

Tangan Hinata kembali melempar dan pedang kembali menancap ke anggota tubuh Orochimaru.

Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa disaat ini. Gara-gara kecerobohannya, pedang kebanggan nya membunuh dua orang nya sekaligus. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika pedang itu yang menikam dua jantung itu.

.

.

.

.

Ceekk!

Sasori, Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan menyaksikan pedang yang entah berasal dari mana terus saja memenuhi manusia di dinding itu.

Mereka tak berani bersuara ataupun bergerak. Tak berani mencampuri urusan gadis itu seolah mereka tahu apa yang tengah dia rasakan. Perasaan sedih dan sakit karena kehilangan memancar dari tubuhnya.

Alam pun seolah tahu hal itu. Lihatlah keadaan yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sunyi dan berhawa penuh kesukacitaan. Bintang-bintang yang tiba-tiba menghilang tak ternampak. Bulan yang langsung tertutup awan.

Ceekk!

Lagi-lagi pedang kembali menembus anggota badan Orchimaru. Bahkan orang buta pun tahu dia sudah mati tapi Hinata masih tak menghentikan aksinya seolah ia ingin membunuh lelaki itu lagi dan lagi.

"Yang.. Mulia.." panggil Pain susah payah yang berhasil merebut perhatian Hinata.

Hinata bersimpuh didekat Pain yang baru saja bersusah payah memanggilnya.

"Rasa..nya ini sudah.. Waktu..hamba pergi.." ucap Pain dengan sudah payah. Nafasnya tercekat. Udara tak bisa mengalir dengan benar. Ia rasa ia tetap akan mati tak perduli betapa giat ratunya berusaha menyembuhkan nya. Ia telah hidup begini lama. Ini sudah waktunya untuk pergi.

"Aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi." Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Tidak, setelah semua yang Pain lakukan untuknya. Pain tak bisa pergi begitu saja. Mengapa semuanya tiba-tiba pergi?... Lagi?

"Maafkan.. hamba.."

.

Deg!

"Naruto!" Sakura bersimpuh didekat Naruto dengan air matanya yang langsung memenuhi wajahnya.

"Hiks.. Naruto.. Bangun.. Hiks..." Naruto tak mungkin mati kan? Mengapa Sakura tak bisa merasakan denyut nadi dan detak jantung Naruto?

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Naruto." ia langsung berlari kesini setelah Gaara menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ini sungguh gila. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

.

Deg deg..

Wajah Hinata tertunduk dengan isakannya yang tertahan ketika ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala Pain berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang pergi ditiup angin.

Dadanya terasa pedih sekali. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Semua orang pergi meninggalkannya lagi. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan di dunia ini? Mengapa? Apa lagi yang ia perlukan disini?

!

Sakura menahan rasa terkejut nya ketika Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang...?

.

"Anata..hiks..hiks.." kedua tangan hingga sikut Hinata menempel di dada suaminya. Merasakannya langsung terasa seribu kali lebih menyakitkan. Tak seperti sebelumnya, disaat ia terbangun dan ia mengetahui hal ini. Rasanya sangat sakit. Mengapa hal ini terjadi lagi?

"Hiks..hiks.." Hinata menempelkan keningnya ke lipatan tangannya di dada Naruto. Membiarkan air matanya membasahi baju suaminya.

"Bangunlah.. Kau harus bangun.. Hiks.." Hinata tak bisa menahan isakannya. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Sangat sakit. Mengapa? Mengapa ia kehilangan lagi? Apa yang pernah ia lakukan dimasa lalu hingga ia kehilangan semuanya? Untuk kedua kalinya. Apakah langit tengah menghukumnya? Mengapa?

"Hiks.. Anata.. Hiks.. Kau harus bangun."

.

.

.

"Naruto.."

Grapp.

Sasori menahan pergelangan tangan Sakura ketika Sakura hendak berlari menghampiri Naruto yang tiba-tiba terbaring tak jauh dari nya, didekat Hinata tepatnya.

"Jangan." pinta Sasori pada adiknya yang terus ingin pergi menghampiri Naruto. Ia takut gadis itu marah dan mengamuk ketika Sakura mendekati Naruto. Keadaan sudah dalam kendali saat ini. Ia tak mau hal gila kembali terjadi.

"Hiks.. Tapi nii-san.."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu tunggu disini." Sasori tak tahu ini kebenaran atau sebaliknya. Lihatlah tempat ini, Naruto dan semuanya. Ia ragu semua akan bisa baik-baik saja jika gadis itu kembali mengamuk. Dan Naruto.. Dia tak akan bisa terbangun lagi. Dia sudah mati tapi apa yang bisa ia katakan sekarang? Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tak membiarkan siapapun mendekat ke arah Naruto ataupun gadis itu.

.

"Hiksss.. Anata.. Aku memintamu untuk bangun.. Hiks..hiks..."

.

.

.

.

...

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata biru langit yang indah..

...

Itu?

.

Aku?

Putih. Kosong.

Tak ada hal lain disini kecuali putih, kosong dan seolah tak berujung.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Rasanya sepi sekali?

Apakah ada cermin didepannya? Mengapa dia tak terlihat seperti bayangan yang dihasilkan cermin?

Dimana ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

...

"Dia memanggilku." Naruto menatap tak mengerti lelaki yang sangat mirip dengannya yang baru saja bersuara.

Oh.. Tunggu..

Ia ingat..

Dirinya tertusuk pedang dan mungkin, sudah mati..

Dan apakah maksud lelaki ini adalah Hinata memanggilnya?

"Seharusnya aku bisa kembali hidup jika jiwaku masuk ke tubuh mu." sepertinya Naruto mulai paham arah pembicaraan ini. Yang dirinya ketahui orang-orang yang membunuh keluarga Hinata, tak meninggalkan jejak apapun agar mereka bisa kembali dibangkitkan. Itu artinya suami Hinata ini bisa bangkit menggunakan tubuh Naruto yang mungkin, kebetulan mirip dengannya?

"Tapi setelah merenung sejenak. Aku tak ingin melakukannya. Masa ku telah berakhir. Aku tak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan ketika aku kembali hidup." Naruto masih terdiam dan mendengarkan. Ia rasa ia akan mengatakan hal yang sama ketika berada diposisi lelaki itu. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan di zaman ini? Masanya telah berakhir. Semuanya sudah berbeda.

"Oleh karena itu." ia mengangkat satu telapak tangannya ke arah Naruto didepannya dengan jarak dua meter.

"Hiduplah dan jaga istriku untukku. Temani dia melewati hari-harinya yang tertunda."

.

.

.

Deg deg deg..

"Anata.." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kelopak mata suaminya yang entah sejak kapan terbuka.

.

.

Semua manusia disekitar masih terdiam ketika mereka melihat Naruto mendudukan dirinya dari posisi tidurnya. Apa yang terjadi?

.

Naruto masih tak bersuara. Entah karena apa. Ia hanya merasa dirinya tiba-tiba menjadi tak mau bersuara.

"Anata..." Hinata memeluk suaminya. Ini suaminya. Ia merasakan aura suaminya yang sebelumnya tak ada. Suaminya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah lelaki ini sebelumnya bukan suaminya?

...

Hinata ingat.. Mereka hanya mirip..

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto ketika Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.. Tapi apa itu? Entahlah.. Ia hanya merasa ada nyawa lain didalam dirinya...?

Hinata membenarkan posisi bersimpuh nya dan mengganguk pelan dengan penuh kesopanan.

Satu tangan Naruto terangkat dan mengelus pelan pipi Hinata.

Satu kecupan lembut dihadiahi untuk bibir Hinata untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya.

Naruto mengerti. Jiwa suami Hinata menyatu dengan jiwanya. Itu alasannya mengapa ia bisa kembali hidup dan merasa berbeda. Naruto ingat pedang yang menembus jantungnya akan membunuh siapapun dengan sekali hunusan dan Hinata sekalipun tak akan bisa menghidupkan nya lagi. Tapi karena jiwa lelaki ini menyatu dengannya. Dirinya bisa kembali hidup. Banyak sekali hal aneh yang terjadi hari ini. Mau tak mau ia harus mempercayainya.

Naruto memeluk Hinata tanpa bersuara. Ia merasa entahlah.. Hinata bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan tanpa perlu mengatakannya.

"Mari kita pulang.." Hinata tersenyum bahagia, lega dan terharu sambil mengganguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Tentu saja ia akan pulang bersama suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari kemudian.

"Sa-Sasori. Semua orang menuntut mu bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan." lapor Kiba gugup pada Sasori yang terduduk di sofa di hadapannya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Sasori yang merasa ada yang salah. Mengapa dirinya harus bertanggung jawab atas kota yang dirusakan Hinata? Bukankah dirinya jadi korban juga?

Ragu tak ragu Kiba menyerahkan selembar kertas ditangannya yang langsung diterima Sasori.

 _Sasori yang membuat gadis itu mengamuk_.

"Sebenarnya kami semua berpikiran sana dengan kalimat yang ditulis Naruto itu. Jika saja kau membiarkan dia menghancurkan tujuh peti itu, maka hal ini tak akan terjadi. Jika saja kau tak melarang gadis itu, hal ini tak akan terjadi. Jika saja kau tak berbeda pendapat dengan Naruto dan Naruto tak akan pergi kesana dan hal ini tak akan terjadi. Jika sa"

"Hentikan!" sela Sasori kesal ditambah tak percaya. Mengapa jadi dirinya yang bersalah? Dirinya hanya menjalankan tugas melindungi barang prasejarah.

"Hehe.. Tidak aku hanya bercanda. Naruto mengirim segudang emas ke pemerintah dengan perjanjian lupakan masalah ini dan jangan mencari gadis itu." jelas Kiba lucu. Sasori terlihat syok sekali. Emas itu benar-benar asli.. Gila. Ternyata gadis itu sangat kaya ditambah raya. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya.

...

Sasori terdiam sebentar sebelum bertanya "Jadi bagaimana dengan kota yang rusak?"

"Tentu saja itu sudah menjadi tugas pemerintah. Kurasa banyaknya emas yang diberikan gadis itu sangat cukup membungkamnya. Dia hampir jantungan waktu melihat banyaknya emas itu." Kiba menyentuh dadanya mencontohkan sang presiden yang hampir gagal jantung ketika setumpuk emas berkilauan di hantarkan kepadanya.

...

Sasori terdiam sejenak. Ia bahkan tak berani memotres keenam petinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tidak. Setelah semua yang terjadi. Ia merasa ia akan pensiun. Hal yang terjadi itu terlalu mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu tahun kemudian.

"Sasori, ada apa kau memanggil kami?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut raven penasaran ketika ia menghampiri lelaki bersurai merah dengan jas putih yang menempel di badannya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba memanggil?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Dan bukankah bosnya ini sudah pensiun, mengapa dia memakai jas itu lagi?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karin sambil berkacak pinggang. Mantan bos nya ini memaksa dirinya datang kesini padahal ia tengah sibuk.

"Kenapa onii-san?" tanya sang gadis rambut pink khawatir dan penasaran. Sekarang mau ham enam pagi dan kakaknya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya ke mantan gedungnya yang sudah diperbaiki ini.

...

"Semuanya sudah datang?" Sasori membalikkan badannya menatap beberapa mantan pekerja nya.

"Kita cari Naruto dan gadis itu. Beberapa peneliti di India menemukan sebuah peti yang terlihat menakjubkan. Mereka meminta kita untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka karena semua yang terjadi satu tahun lalu. Mereka merasa kita lebih alih dalam kasus peti ini." jelas Sasori.

"Karena untuk berjaga-jaga kejadian satu tahun lalu. Kita harus meminta gadis itu berada dipihak kita." tambahnya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Penemuan ini sungguh berbeda dari guci dan benda antik apapun itu. Peti ini mungkin berisi mayat. Ini sangat luar biasa dan tak bisa diabaikan.

"Eh? Bukankah kau sudah pensiun?" tanya Sai tak mengerti. Dia terlihat sangat berminat. Tertarik? Padahal Sai tengah sibuk tidur tadi. Mantan bosnya sungguh menggangu.

"Tak ada waktu untuk pensiun. Kita harus pergi."

!?

Semua mata menatap asal suara yang entah muncul dari mana.

Deg!

"Naruto!" Naruto tercengir ketika semua mantan rekannya menatapnya terkejut.

Dan itu Hinata?!

...

Naruto menghampiri semua mantan rekannya yang langsung diikuti Hinata disebelahnya.

"Hinata bercerita banyak padaku soal masa lalu. Dan kebetulan sekali sesuatu yang baru diketahui adalah musuh kerajaan nya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun." jelas Naruto singkat. Jangan bertanya ia tahu soal penemuan itu dari mana. Hei,, istri hebatnya ini tahu semuanya.

"Musuh? Tunggu. Tidak. Aku sudah cukup frustasi soal kejadian satu tahun lalu. Aku tak mau lagi." tolak Kiba cepat. Nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya lagi.

"Kau benar." Sasori memebatu kagum. Hinata manusia dua ribu tahun lalu. Dia tahu banyak soal kejadian dua ribu tahun lalu yang artinya. Dia tahu banyak misteri dan rahasia didalam tanah. Sasori harus mengobrak semua rahasia dibalik tanah dan menjadi penemuan terhebat didunia ini. Ini sungguh kesempatan sangat langkah!

"Selama gadis ini bersama kita. Kita akan baik-baik saja." Sebenarnya Sasuke kurang setuju dengan rencana gila ini tapi kapan lagi dirinya bisa berpetualangan ke dunia fantasi? Dan benar juga. Jangan lupakan Hinata yang sangat sangat kuat itu. Mereka akan baik-baik saja jika gadis itu melindungi mereka, kan?

"Bersiap sedia pasukanku! Kita pergi saat ini juga." perintah Sasori yang tak mau menolak penolakan. Ini sungguh luar biasa. Kesempatan yang sangat tak bisa dilewatkan.

...

Hinata masih terdiam dan mendengarkan. Ia akan mengikuti suaminya ke mana pun. Tapi mengapa mereka harus menggangu barang yang sudah terkubur? Hal itu tak baik dilakukan.

.

.

.

Bledaammm!

"Aa!"

"Kyahh!" semua manusia disekitar peti yang dipenuhi lilitan patung batu ular tadi terpental jauh ketika peti itu meledak. Apa yang terjadi? Mereka hanya memutar kepala ular itu untuk membuka peti tadi untuk melihat apa isi dari peti itu tapi peti itu malah tiba-tiba meledak.

"Haaahh~" hirupan nafas super panjang dan hembusan nafas melewati mulut yang berasal dari pusat meledaknya peti barusan.

Terlihat seorang gadis berdiri tegak dipusat ledakan itu... Badannya putih seputih salju dan juga bersih. Kedua tanduk kecilnya dan rambut panjang peraknya. Mata bulannya perlahan ternampak.

Bibir merah itu menyungging sebuah senyuman. Akhirnya ia dibebas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali matanya terpejam tapi entahlah sudah berapa lama. Satu marga yang selalu berputar di otaknya ketika ia berada didalam peti dan tertidur untuk menambah kekuatannya setelah membuat janji dengan iblis. Kali ini...

Srenng..

Tatto hitam dikening putih itu melebar membentuk garis-garis dan menghiasi wajah serta badannya. Ia menunggu cukup lama untuk hari ini. Ia mengingat jelas apa yang sang iblis katakan padanya. "Jika waktunya tiba, kau akan keluar dari peti itu. Tak perduli berapa lama. Waktu itu akan tiba."

Dan kini saatnya.

Bibir merah itu semakin menyeringai. Ia merasakan banyaknya kekuatan masuk ke dirinya.

"Hyuuga... -

-...kali ini aku pastikan akan membunuh kalian semua.."

.

.

Deg!

Mata Hinata melebar dengan tatapan yang masih lurus kedepan. Ia tenggelam ke pikirannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Dia kembali. Aku merasakan auranya." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ratu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan semua nya menganggap nya telah mati. Bagaimana mungkin? Dan..

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Siapa yang kembali?

Deg! Dia terasa berbeda...?

"Sang ratu dari kerajaan Otsutsuki... -

.

.

\- Otsutsuki... Kaguya.."

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

.

.

.

.

Hmm.. Akhirnya tamat. Maaf kalau ga memuaskan para pembaca..

Yosh.. Langsung saja kita masuk ke fic baru.. Next nya fic yang di request eemm.. Namanya dulu firdaus minato ya? Kalau ga salah.. Sekrang namanya gak enak dibaca jadi ga ush disebutkan wkwkwkw.. Hmm.. Yosshh. Akan author selesain secepat mungkin .

Bye bye..


End file.
